The Land Before Time: How It Could Have Been
by Vitani825
Summary: What if the Land Before Time series had been different? This is my interpretation on how it could have gone. Things will still happen; but, it will be different from the actual movie series. The characters will still have to overcome hurdles just like in any story. I am not trying to copy another author's story. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Land Before Time characters. Only my OC's**

 **A/N: There will be OC's in this story; Littlefoot's parents are together; he will have three nestmates and an older brother. His mom's name is Jenna. Some OC's in this chapter are Jenna's brother and sister and Littlefoot's siblings. More OC's will make appearances as the story progresses. I decided to change the storylines around so it's not like the movie series. I always wondered what it was like if the dinosaurs were already in the Great Valley as a combined herd.**

It was a lovely day in the Great Valley; the bright circle was high in the sky and there was a warm breeze. A family of longnecks are awaiting the hatching of their second batch of eggs. The mother known as Jenna laid down beside her mate Bron; her parents, brother, sister and son all crowded around the nest. They were very happy to be getting four new hatchlings.

"Oh, Mom and Dad; I can't wait to shower these little ones with love," Jenna claimed.

The grandparents laughed.

"We can't wait either, Jenna," Grandma commented.

"Don't worry, Jenna; they'll come out of their shells soon enough," Grandpa remarked.

Jenna chuckled.

"Oh, Dad; you're so funny," Jenna said.

Soon enough, Bron joined in chuckling just like Jenna was.

Moments later, the eggs started moving about in the nest. After a while, they all broke open and the hatchlings crawled out; the hatchlings were revealed to be two boys and two girls. However, the boys were identical; except one of them has greenish-blue eyes like Bron; his name is Zeke. The other boy has crimson eyes like Jenna and her parents; and his name is Littlefoot. The girls are fraternal twins; one of them is colored exactly like Jenna and has her dad's eyes; her name is Sonia. The other girl is colored like Grandma Longneck; and has crimson eyes; her name is Patty.

"Awwwwwwwww; they are beautiful," Jenna claimed.

"I have to admit it; you are right, Jenna," her brother Ajay responded.

Jenna's sister Emma looked down at them.

"This one looks just like you, Mom," Emma pointed to the blue hatchling.

"Oh my; you're right," Grandma responded.

"And the dark brown one looks exactly like you, Jenna," Ajay added.

While the family was bonding with the hatchlings; Eli was jealous. As much as he loved the idea of being a big brother in the beginning; he was now feeling left out. However, he pushed his jealousy aside and also bonded with the hatchlings.

All four hatchlings fought for their brother's love by pushing each other over to climb into his paws. Eli chuckled at that display of sibling rivalry; especially between Littlefoot and Zeke.

"Aw; you hatchlings; there's plenty of me to go around; I have room for all of you to cuddle with me," Eli said.

Jenna and Bron smiled down at their oldest son.

"Our son has just earned Brother of the Year; the hatchlings really love him," Jenna responded.

Bron nodded.

"Indeed; he's already becoming a terrific brother," Bron agreed.

Eli smiled up at his parents; then smiled at his grandparents, aunt and uncle. Moments later, the hatchlings settled down in between his paws and fell asleep.

"Awwwwww; would you look at that?" Bron asked.

The other grown ups smiled happily. Soon enough, the whole family fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, a family of threehorns were waiting for the second batch of eggs to hatch. The dad known as Topsy looked down at the nest. His sisters Celine and Rita, their mates Nigel and Isaac, his wife Elaine, mother Theresa and his oldest children Diana and Rory all surrounded the eggs. Soon enough, all four eggs started hatching. After a while, the four hatchlings were revealed to be all girls wth peach-orange skin; however, only one of them has green eyes like her paternal grandmother and aunt. The oldest boy Rory wasn't disappointed with having only sisters; he was just glad they were all healthy.

"They're beautiful," Theresa claimed.

"They sure are, Mother," Topsy replied.

The hatchlings looked up at their aunts, uncles, siblings, parents and grandmother. The parents have decided to name the green-eyed hatchling Cera and the other three are named Arianna, Ava and Marcy. Soon enough, Cera started bumping her dad on the nose with her head. He chuckled as she was interacting with him.

"Feisty little one aren't you? Just like your older siblings," Topsy commented.

Topsy began to nuzzle Cera and the hatchling fell on her back. He rubbed her stomach with his nose and that made her giggle. Cera let out a squeal of approval upon feeling her dad's touch. Soon enough, her front paws began batting at his nose.

"You remind me of me when I was a hatchling," Topsy told Cera.

Cera giggled and managed to stand on all fours. She took a few steps; but, stumbled and collapsed against her dad's leg.

"You're a fast learner too," Topsy added.

Cera rubbed her head against Topsy's leg and that made the threehorn smile. Soon enough, the other hatchlings stumbled over to Topsy and nuzzled his other leg.

"This is wonderful; we have added four more children to the family," Topsy claimed.

The rest of the family agreed with Topsy's statement. Soon enough, it was time to put the hatchlings down for a nap. After all, babies do need more sleep than the others. Once they were asleep, the family looked down at them.

"They look so cute together; reminds me of you and your sisters when you were little," Theresa said to Topsy.

"Mother; you're embarrassing me," Topsy said in a joking manner.

After a brief moment, he nuzzled his mother.

"That's what a mother is for; to embarrass their offspring from time to time," Theresa claimed.

Topsy smiled while his sisters blushed. Nigel and Isaac just rolled their eyes at their mates and brother-in-law. Moments later, the whole family shared a laugh.

A while later, Topsy decided to pay his longneck friends a visit. They were all relaxing at their nest while watching over the four hatchlings. Jenna looked up from the hatchlings and over at Topsy.

"How's it going, Topsy?" Jenna asked.

"Me and Elaine have welcomed four more hatchlings into the family," Topsy answered.

"So have me and Bron," Jenna said.

She gestured to the hatchlings with her tail. Topsy saw that two of them are boys and the other two are girls.

"I imagine your new children are adorable," Jenna stated.

"They are adorable," Topsy claimed.

Jenna smiled.

Moments later, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck walked over to see Topsy.

"So; we heard that you have four new children," Grandma said.

Topsy nodded.

"Yes; they're all girls; poor Rory; being the only brother with five sisters," Topsy explained.

Grandma chuckled.

"I feel for him; being a child in a family with no sibling of the same gender; only I have seven brothers," Grandma replied.

Topsy's eyes widened in shock.

"Seven brothers, wow!" Topsy exclaimed.

Grandma nodded.

Moments later, Bron arrived over to the group and heard them talking.

"Congrats on the newest additions to your family," Bron said.

"Same to you; well, I better get going; it was nice talking to you," Topsy admitted.

"Okay; hope to see you again," Bron said.

Topsy nodded and left for his nest again.

 **A/N: More characters have been added. Nigel is a purple threehorn with lavender underbelly markings and chocolate brown eyes; he is Topsy's sister Celine's mate. Isaac is a scarlet red threehorn with salmon pink underbelly markings and indigo eyes; he is Topsy's other sister Rita's mate. Note: Cera and her siblings will get cousins eventually.**


	3. Chapter 3

A few months have passed since Littlefoot and his nestmates and Cera and her nestmates have hatched. They have become great friends; just then, a family of swimmers, flyers and spiketails arrived at the Thundering Falls. A girl swimmer known as Ducky squealed happily at the thought of playing with more kids her age; even though Petrie and Spike are her first friends. Soon enough, Ducky, Petrie and Spike started playing around with the longneck hatchlings and threehorn hatchlings while their respective siblings stayed behind with their moms and dads.

"That's so nice; our children are getting along so well," Ducky's mother Ariel said.

Spike's parents Opal and Clayton nodded in agreement.

"Just like me and Topsy back when we were hatchlings," Petrie's mother Tori replied, perching herself on Topsy's frill.

"Yep," Topsy stated.

Soon enough, Littlefoot and Cera decided to wrestle around on the ground. They were laughing hard while doing so. However, the grown ups kept a firm watch on them in case they got too close to the water.

Meanwhile Topsy's sisters and their mates were relaxing at the nest. Both couples were thinking long and hard about whether to become parents early or wait until the hatchlings got older. However, Rita and Isaac decided that they want kids while the hatchlings are still fairly young.

Moments later, they decided to find a spot in the valley so they could have some private time. Rita suggested the Sheltering Grass since not many dinosaurs go there and it's across from the Sinking Sand.

"You two have fun; no funny stuff," Celine joked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Rita said, sticking her tongue out.

After Rita and Isaac left for the Sheltering Grass, Celine turned to Nigel.

"What do you think, Celine? Want to try for kids now? Or do you want to wait?" Nigel wondered.

The black female thought about it and snuggled up against the indigo threehorn. They looked into each others eyes; it was a sign that they were finally ready to start their family. Soon enough, they went searching for a quiet spot so they won't be disturbed.

Meanwhile, the older kids Eli, Diana and Rory were wandering around looking for kids their own ages. It was then they came across a scarlet red longneck and a golden brown threehorn. They appeared to be homeless since there are no grown ups who claim to know them. The two kids introduced themselves as Cindy and Dante. Eli, Diana and Rory exchanged the introductions. Cindy and Dante were happy to meet more kids their own age.

"Wait till you guys meet our families; we have baby siblings," Eli stated.

"You guys are lucky; I'm an only child and so is Cindy; my parents and her parents died out in the Mysterious Beyond a few weeks ago; we're the sole survivors of our families," Dante explained.

Eli and the threehorn twins nodded.

Once the five teenagers got to the Thundering Falls, the grown ups saw two young orphans. Cindy and Dante felt shy around grown ups they didn't know.

"Don't worry young ones; we won't hurt you," Grandma said.

Dante and Cindy smiled.

"Where are your parents?" Topsy asked.

"Both my parents and his parents are dead," Cindy said referring to her parents and Dante's parents.

"And we're both only children," Dante added.

"You poor things; you're welcome to stay here if you wish," Grandma replied.

Cindy looked around.

"Here? At the Thundering Falls?" Cindy asked.

Grandma chuckled.

"No, dear; I mean you're welcome to stay in the Great Valley," Grandma replied.

Cindy smiled.

"Yes; there aren't a lot of longnecks who are Eli's age; and you seem like a good kid," Grandpa stated.

"Thank you, sir," Cindy responded.

Grandpa chuckled uneasily at being called sir. However, he was impressed with Cindy's manners towards him. Moments later, Jenna and Bron came up to the elderly longnecks. They took notice of the newcomers.

"Who are they?" Jenna asked.

Soon enough, Cindy and Dante introduced themselves to the adult longneck couple. Jenna and Bron decided to take Cindy in while Topsy decided to do the same for Dante; since they don't have it in their hearts to have them living alone at their age. After weeks of being alone, Cindy and Dante will feel safe again living in the Great Valley.

 **A/N: Spike will have his real parents in this. Opal is Spike's mom; she is an orange spiketail with violet eyes. Clayton is the same color as Spike; but, his eyes are sapphire blue. His sisters Alice and Jade both have sapphire blue eyes; but, Alice is orange like her mother and Jade is green like Spike and her dad. Petrie's dad will be in this; I'll think of a name for him soon. Just think of a flyer who looks like what Petrie might look like as an adult.**


	4. Chapter 4

Things are now just starting to heat up; a fast friendship has developed between Cindy and Eli. They act as though they've known each other since they were hatchlings; even though they only known each other for a day. However, Dante isn't getting along with Rory due to them both being boys and that Rory wants to protect Diana from him. Diana hates that her brother and new friend aren't getting along; but, she finds it nice that he wants to protect her. The teenaged threehorns are having a talk at the nest.

"All right, Dante; you can be friends with Diana; but, no funny stuff," Rory snarled.

"Okay brother dearest; I will be good to her," Dante retorted.

Diana cleared her throat.

"Boys; I'm right here; if you have something to say about me, say it to my face," Diana sneered.

The boys turned their attention over to the black female.

"He started it," Dante protested, pointing to Rory with his paw.

"I don't care; I know never to talk about people behind their backs; especially the females," Diana claimed.

Moments later, Dante looked over at a threehorn couple making their way back to the nest.

"Who is that other black threehorn? She looks just like your dad despite the fact that she has green eyes," Dante pointed out.

"She's my aunt Celine; Dad's twin sister," Diana answered.

"Wow! Who was that with her?" Dante wondered.

"My uncle Nigel; Dad has another twin; my aunt Rita and her mate is my uncle Isaac," Diana explained.

Dante smiled.

"I wish my family was alive; living out in the Mysterious Beyond is tough when you're just a young teen and orphaned; luckily that me and Cindy helped each other out before finding the Great Valley yesterday," Dante explained.

Diana laid her paw on Dante's paw and looked into his eyes. Soon enough, Rory started glaring at her. The teen female rolled her eyes and glared back at her brother.

"Oh! Grow up Rory," Diana snarled.

"Yeah; Diana was just trying to comfort me over the loss of my family," Dante replied.

"Yeah; so there," Diana said, blowing a raspberry at Rory.

Meanwhile, Topsy met up with his sisters and brothers-in-law at the Thundering Falls.

"Nigel and I noticed that Dante and Rory don't get along; we overheard some of their conversation," Celine told Topsy.

Her mate nodded in agreement.

"Yeah; we also heard the part about Dante wanting his family to be alive and Diana was just trying to comfort him; but, Rory took it as her trying to flirt with him," Nigel added.

Topsy nodded.

"What is this about Dante and Rory not getting along?" Rita asked.

"Rory seems to think that he has the right to control Diana; he was mad at her just because she laid her paw on Dante's paw and looked into his eyes; that was just her way of comforting him," Celine told Rita.

Rita nodded.

"I'll see if I can convince him that Diana is a big girl who can choose her own friends; I may have been protective during our teen years; but, I never overreacted whenever you girls wanted to choose your own riends," Topsy told his sisters.

Rita and Celine thought back to when both of them and Topsy were just teenagers. Then, they nodded in agreement.

"Since the problem is with the three of them; you should include Diana and Dante in this as well," Celine pointed out.

"You're right; as usual," Topsy said.

After a few moments, Topsy made his way over to the teenaged threehorns. He saw that Diana was frustrated with Rory; all she wanted was to choose her own friends; and that one friend is Dante.

"Hey Dad; would you please tell Rory that I'm tired of him bossing me around?" Diana asked.

Topsy sighed.

"I was just about to talk to you kids about that," Topsy answered.

After a brief moment, Topsy laid down on the ground and got comfortable.

"So; what is this about you not liking Dante?" Topsy wondered.

Rory shrugged.

"Can't a brother protect his sister?" Rory asked.

"I find it admirable that you want to do what is best; but, there are times when you shouldn't interfere with Diana's decisions; if she wants to be Dante's friend; you should let her," Topsy explained.

Rory was starting to get frustrated.

"No; Dad, girls need protection from a potential heartbreak; losing a friend is just as hurtful as losing a girlfriend or a boyfriend," Rory said.

"How would you know, smarty pants? You've never even had a girlfriend," Diana sneered.

Dante chuckled at that remark.

"Shut up, you!" Rory snarled.

"Don't tell me to shut up, asshole," Dante retorted.

"Dad!" Rory protested.

Topsy shook his head.

"I agree with him; you're acting like an asshole," Topsy claimed.

Diana smirked at her twin. The black male teen was really angry now.

"Hey, Diana; wanna hang out with me?" Dante asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Diana answered.

Something inside Rory snapped. He tackled Dante to the ground; however, Dante managed to pin Rory on his back. He laughed out loud in his face and then turned around and kicked dirt at him. Then, he and Diana walked away. Topsy was surprised by the strength Dante had; but, he was angry at Rory for starting the fight.

"You're not going anywhere for the next week; picking a fight with Dante was uncalled for; I'm just glad you two didn't get hurt; apart from the fact that Dante pinned you despite the fact that you're bigger than him," Topsy pointed out.

Rory lowered his head in shame. Topsy hated having to punish his children; however, it was all a part of being a parent.

"Getting in trouble doesn't make me love you any less; you're my son; but, please remember that Dante has had a hard life and Diana just wants to be his friend; later today; I expect you to apologize like you mean it," Topsy said.

Rory nodded.

Moments later, Topsy left Rory alone to think about what he did wrong. He made his way back to the Thundering Falls; the expression on his face was readable to his sisters; but, not their mates.

"Let me guess; Rory picked a fight wih Dante," Celine responded.

"How'd you know?" Topsy wondered.

"Just call it a wild guess; besides, me and Rita know you too well, so don't try to lie to us," Celine sneered.

"You got me; anyway, Rory has been punished," Topsy stated.

The other threehorns nodded.

"Well, I'm glad Rory's stunt wasn't left unpunished," Rita said.

Topsy nodded.

Later that night, Rory was apologizing to Diana and Dante; he was glad that they have forgiven him. He has decided to drop to overprotective act and let Diana be friends with Dante. He also started becoming friends with him. Topsy and Elaine were watching from a distance and nuzzled each other.

 **A/N: As I have mentioned; Elaine is Topsy's first mate; she is a light grey threehorn with green eyes. More OC's are coming within the next few chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

Many months have passed and the hatchlings have gotten much bigger. Both of Topsy's sisters and their mates are now expecting their eggs to hatch any time now. Both girls didn't care if their hatchlings were boys or girls; all they wanted was for them to be healthy. The entire family is surrounding the eggs; including the expectant parents. Rory is silently wishing for some of his cousins to be boys; since he has no brothers of his own.

"Dad; do you think some of the hatchlings will be boys?" Rory asked.

Topsy shrugged.

"Maybe; it's possible your aunts will have a mixture of sons and daughters; but, then again, it doesn't really matter as long as they are healthy," Topsy explained.

Rory nodded. Although, he would like some boy cousins. Rory felt really glad that Dante had come to the Great Valley since he's the only other threehorn male his age; as he felt like there were too many females.

"It's not like I don't like girls-"

"You don't have to explain; it's normal to feel lonely when there aren't many males your age," Topsy told him.

"But, Dad; Dante is the only other male who is my age," Rory stated.

Topsy nodded.

Soon enough, the eggs started moving around and breaking apart. The family looked on in anticipation at the miracle that was happening. Once all eight hatchlings were out, they were revealed to be four girls and four boys. Celine and Rita both have two sons and two daughters. Rory was happy that he got some boy cousins; so now, he's not the only young boy in his family.

"They're beautiful," Diana claimed.

Celine and Rita smiled.

"Awwww; thank you," Celine said, nuzzling Diana.

Diana smiled.

Soon enough, all the hatchlings interacted with their entire family.

 **A/N: More OC's have been introduced. Celine's daughters are named Penny and Lana; they both have chocolate brown eyes; but, Penny is colored like her mother and Lana is colored like her dad. Their brothers are named Max and Gavin; both boys are colored grey with their mother's green eyes. Rita's daughters are named Mina and Misty; both girls are colored like their dad and have his indigo eyes. Their brothers are named Hunter and Jared; Hunter is colored like his mother with his dad's indigo eyes and Jared is black; also with indigo eyes.**


	6. Chapter 6

A few years have passed since Celine's children and Rita's children have been born; they are now four years old and their slightly older cousins and their friends are five. Cera is quite taken with her cousins; especially the females. She has taught them how to break rocks with their heads much to the objections of her aunts and uncles. Misty has this thing about her that gets the grown ups wrapped around the tip of her tail. She uses her skill of acting to get her cousins; especially Cera in trouble. The others don't know it; except for Topsy. He has called her on it several times; and she would remark that he can't tell her what to do since he's not her dad. As much as he loved her; he wasn't gonna let her talk to him like that. He found her relaxing by the Tall Trees; he walked up to greet her.

"Hi Misty; I'd like to talk to you about something," Topsy said.

"Awwww; can it wait?" Misty asked.

Topsy shook his head.

"No, Misty; this is a conversation that can't wait," Topsy retorted.

"Oh come on-"

Topsy bent down and picked up Misty by her tail and took her to a private area so they could have a conversation. He heard her protests; but, he didn't acknowlege them. Once they got to the Sheltering Grass, Topsy set Misty down. Before she could run off, Topsy grabbed her from behind with his paw.

"You're not going anywhere; the Sinking Sand is out there; I had to jump from rock to rock just to get here," Topsy told her.

Misty rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that; we need to talk about your attitude; you're treating every kid in this herd in a very rude manner; your mother was like that when she was a child; only I was able to control her and keep her from getting kicked out of the herd," Topsy explained.

"But-"

"No buts; this attitude better stop; your parents want it to stop and so does everybody else," Topsy scolded.

"You can't tell me what to do; you're not the boss of me," Misty snarled.

Topsy sighed and shook his head.

"When we get back to the nest, I'm gonna tell your parents what happened between us; and they'll punish you; maybe a week at the nest will set you straight; it worked for your mother," Topsy explained.

Before Misty could apologize, Topsy lifted his paw to silence her.

"Don't even try it; it's too late for apologies," Topsy scolded.

Misty lowered her head.

A while later, Topsy brought Misty back to the nest and explained what happened to Rita and Isaac. Both of them were upset with her; all Topsy got out of her was back talk. It was then her parents asked Topsy to leave them alone; he did so and walked over to the Thundering Falls. Grandma and Grandpa Longneck saw him sulking at the edge of the watering hole.

"Something the matter, dear?" Grandma asked.

"Yeah," Topsy answered.

"What is it?" Grandpa asked.

Topsy looked up at the elderly longnecks.

"It's Misty; she has turned into Rita; the attitude and everything; you should have seen the way she was talking to me, it was disgusting," Topsy explained.

"What brought on her bad attitude?" Grandma wondered.

Topsy shook his head.

"No idea; but, I have a feeling that something is bothering her; I tried talking about her attitude with her at the Sheltering Grass; but, all I got was her sass mouth," Topsy answered.

"Don't forget; she's just a child; we all were like that at one time; only for me; it got worse as I became a teenager," Grandma said.

Grandpa looked at his mate in curiosity.

"Really? You?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes, dear; it was because my father didn't want me playing with you since you were a kid; and I wasn't gonna let him tell me what to do; that's when all seven of my brothers ganged up on you and beat you up; you were only eight or nine at the time," Grandma answered.

Topsy's eyes widened in shock at that revelation.

"Seven against one; not fair," Topsy replied.

Grandpa nodded sadly.

"And when I asked her to be my mate, her father told me that I was a no-goodnik who shouldn't even be alive; her mother on the other hand; disagreed with him and they broke up over that," Grandpa explained.

"I'm sorry you two had to go through with this; my parents are broken up too; and I'm certain your parents are also broken up," Topsy told Grandpa.

Grandpa just nodded.

"Anyway; it was nice talking to you; I really needed that talk; hope to see you again later," Topsy said before walking away.

"See you later; we hope everything works out with Misty," Grandma stated.

Topsy nodded and headed back to his nest.

Soon enough, Littlefoot and his nestmates, Cera, Spike, Ducky, Petrie, and Cera's other cousins arrived at the Thundering Falls for a drink. The elderly longnecks acknowleged them with a smile.

"Hi kids; are you having fun?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes we are; Cera's cousins are fun; except for Misty; she's a brat," Littlefoot claimed.

"We heard; Topsy wasn't happy with the way she was talking to him today; all he wanted was to have a conversation with her and she was extremely rude," Grandma explained.

The kids nodded.

"I just hope she gets straightened out soon; Dad doesn't take kindly to sass mouth," Cera said.

The others nodded in agreement with Cera's statement. They all hoped Misty would start to turn her attitude around and start treating others respectfully.

 **A/N: Dealing with a bratty child is hard for any parent. Will Misty mend her ways, or will she wind up with no friends because of her attitude?**


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, Littlefoot had a question on his mind. He decided to go and ask his grandparents. The elderly couple were relaxing at their nest when Littlefoot came up to them.

"Grandma, Grandpa? Can I talk to you?" Littlefoot asked.

"Of course, Littlefoot; if you have any questions, any at all, feel free to ask and we'll answer them as best as we can," Grandpa answered.

"Well; where do babies come from?" Littlefoot asked.

The question caught them off guard; but, they were willing to try and answer the question.

"You take a male and female dinosaur; they love each other; and they express that love; the male mounts-"

"DAD! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Jenna shouted.

Grandpa let out a low growl once Jenna got to him and lowered her head to his.

"Answering a question," Grandpa stated, as if answering with a duh tone of voice.

"Well! You always taught me to be polite and not talk back to others," Jenna said.

"And I also taught you that shouting isn't polite," Grandpa retorted.

Grandma shook her head. She was annoyed by the argument going on between her mate and daughter.

"Would you two stop arguing like kids for just a minute?" Grandma asked.

"She started it; I was only trying to tell Littlefoot where babies come from," Grandpa protested.

"You WHAT! DAD! He's way too young to know that; I told you this morning that we answer the harder questions when he is old enough to understand," Jenna snarled.

"Don't underestimate the mind of a child; he's pretty sharp; much sharper than you were at his age," Grandpa muttered the last part.

Littlefoot felt like he had to get away.

"Gotta go; see you later," Littlefoot said.

The three grown longnecks watched as Littlefoot ran away from the nest.

"I hope you two are happy; Jenna, you're making too big a deal out of this; all Littlefoot wanted to know is where babies come from; I learned where babies come from when I was his age and I turned out fine; and I believe you were also his age when I told you," Grandma snarled.

"It doesn't matter, Mother; I'll decided when my children are old enough to know answers to certain questions; I bid you good day," Jenna said and then walked off.

Grandpa snorted indignantly at Jenna while she was still in earshot. She turned around and growled.

"I heard that! Now, if Littlefoot asks a certain question; you tell him that he's too young to understand," Jenna said.

"Make me," Grandpa retorted.

"With pleasure," Jenna sneered.

Just as the father and daughter were about to fight, Grandma stepped between them.

"Would you two stop it? I never knew that such a harmless question could lead to you two getting angry at each other; now I want both of you to settle this like grown ups; not like a couple of younglings wrestling each other over a tree sweet," Grandma snarled.

"I'm willing to be grown up about this; but, I don't know about him," Jenna sneered.

Grandpa growled.

"You may be a grown up, Jenna; but, I'm still your father and you have no right to give me attitude," Grandpa scolded.

Jenna was about to protest; but, she was stopped.

"Your father is right; and Kenneth; you and Jenna better get this straightened out; you should also apologize to Littlefoot; your argument was really scaring him; he thinks it's his fault you two are angry at each other," Grandma growled.

Once the elderly female left, the elderly male and the adult female looked at each other.

"Your mother is right; we both acted like hatchlings," Grandpa told Jenna.

"Yeah; I'm sorry, Dad; I just wanted to do what was best for my children," Jenna admitted.

"You better be sorry; I'm still angry at you for the attitude you were giving me just because I was about to tell Littlefoot where babies come from," Grandpa said.

Jenna was about to say something; but, Grandpa silenced her.

"By the way; I wouldn't blame Littlefoot for wanting to sleep away from you after what just happened here," Grandpa added.

Jenna sighed and nodded.

"Dad,-"

Grandpa shook his head.

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now; I'd like to be alone for a while," Grandpa said as he walked away.

Jenna knew she has done wrong; all she wanted to do now was make things right between her father and Littlefoot. It could be a while before the situation could be settled.


	8. Chapter 8

After putting up with the argument between his grandfather and mother, Littlefoot decided to go find the gang. He saw them relaxing at the Tall Trees. Petrie noticed the uneasy look on his face.

"You no look happy; wanna talk about it?" Petrie asked.

Littlefoot nodded and got comfortable.

"I asked Grandma and Grandpa where babies come from and Mom got angry; she and Grandpa started arguing and it was scaring me; Grandma was annoyed with them," Littlefoot explained.

"Wow; Mom needs to learn to chill," Patty claimed.

"Patty; you better not let Mom hear you say that; she's still in a bad mood," Littlefoot said.

The blue longneck child sighed and knew that Littlefoot was right. Then, she turned to the brown longneck child.

"Sonia, do you think Mom overreacted when Littlefoot asked Grandma and Grandpa where babies come from?" Patty asked.

"I think we should just let the matter rest; Mom's mad enough; I don't want to see her when she's furious just for asking a simple question," Sonia answered.

Soon enough, the gang was in agreement with Sonia's statement.

Meanwhile, Grandpa was still fuming over his argument with Jenna. He took a drink from the watering hole; and hoped it would relax him a bit. Moments later, he turned around and saw Topsy near him. He lowered his head towards the threehorn and sighed.

"Me and Jenna got in an argument; in my defense, she gave me attitude; all because of a question Littlefoot asked," Grandpa said.

"Which question did Littlefoot ask?" Topsy wondered.

"He asked where babies come from; I was about to explain it; but, Jenna stopped me; I'm still angry at her; and I'm sure she's still angry at me," Grandpa answered.

Topsy nodded.

"There was your biggest mistake; maybe Jenna wasn't ready for Littlefoot to know that yet," Topsy claimed.

"When will she be ready though? Will it be the time when Littlefoot is all grown up and has no idea how reproduction works?" Grandpa asked.

"You got a point there; but some mothers aren't ready for their children to know certain things; I asked my mother the same question when I was five; I kept bugging her to tell me when she wouldn't answer the question; when she had enough, she demanded that I stop or I won't be getting sweet bubbles with my meals for the next week; I learned my lesson from that experience," Topsy explained.

Grandpa nodded.

"Maybe I should make things right with Jenna; I don't want things to be awful between us; she's still my little girl even though she's all grown up," Grandpa claimed.

Topsy nodded.

"Good for you," Topsy said.

Grandpa smiled.

"Thanks for listening; I really needed to talk," Grandpa told him.

"Glad I could help; that's what friends are for," Topsy claimed.

After a while, Grandpa found Jenna at the Great Wall. He climbed up to the ledge with no difficulty despite his age. Then, he walked over at stood next to her.

"Hey Dad; I thought you didn't want to talk to me," Jenna admitted.

"At first I didn't; but, I needed to unwind; so, I stopped and talked to Topsy for a bit; he told me of a similar experience with the question Littlefoot asked this morning; his mom told him that he wasn't going to have sweet bubbles with his meals for a week if he didn't stop pestering her about where babies come from," Grandpa explained.

Jenna nodded. She was about to say something; but, Grandpa lifted his paw up to silence her.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for my behavior towards you; feel free to stay mad at me; I really don't blame you," Grandpa said.

Jenna turned around and faced her father with a smile.

"I forgive you; maybe I did overreact a bit; Littlefoot is smart and mature for his age; maybe I should cut him some slack and answer some of the more difficult questions he may have for me," Jenna explained.

"So, are we okay now?" Grandpa asked.

Jenna nuzzled the elderly male.

"What do you think?" Jenna asked, with a sly smile.

Grandpa chuckled and nuzzled her as well.

"How about we go tell Littlefoot we're sorry and put this whole mess behind us," Grandpa suggested.

Jenna nodded. Once they met up with the gang, Jenna addressed them.

"Kids; me and my dad have to talk to Littlefoot, could you excuse us?" Jenna asked.

The other kids nodded and left the area. Littlefoot looked up at his mother and grandfather.

"I'm sorry about the argument this morning," Grandpa said.

"I'm sorry, too; can you ever forgive us?" Jenna asked.

Littlefoot thought for a moment before nuzzling his mother and grandfather.

"I take that as a yes," Grandpa remarked.

Littlefoot was happy that his grandfather and mother made up. He bid them goodbye before running off to find the gang.


	9. Chapter 9

After a week had gone by, Misty has had a change in attitude. She made things right with her family and friends; now, the gang and her siblings like her again. As it turns out, Misty really did need a dose of tough love; being grounded for a week really straightened her out. She is out playing with the gang at the Tall Trees.

"I am so glad we're all friends again; and we're glad that you're nice to us instead of being a bully; Mom was worried that you would turn out exactly like her and get threatened to be kicked out of the herd," Mina said.

Misty couldn't help but agree with her sister.

"I guess my dad really got through to you," Cera responded.

"Yes he did; when I got home, Mom and Dad lectured me further; being lectured by Uncle Topsy was bad enough without Mom and Dad adding to it," Misty grumbled in annoyance.

"Now you know that he hates when kids give him attitude; so you'll learn not to do so in the future," Cera said.

Misty nodded.

Meanwhile at Topsy's nest, Elaine looked like she was coming down with something. She woke up coughing and sneezing. Her head was pounding and her throat was sore. Topsy wandered over to check on her.

"Are you all right? You don't look so good," Topsy pointed out.

Elaine covered her mouth while coughing and cleared her throat. Doing so made her throat hurt even more and her headache was getting worse.

"I don't feel good," Elaine moaned.

Topsy nodded and laid a paw on her head and frowned.

"You got a fever; if you don't start improving in a few days, we'll have to consult with a healer; for now, just rest and I'll be close by if you need anything," Topsy explained.

Before Topsy could leave Elaine's side, she nudged him with her paw.

"Do you need anything?" Topsy asked.

"A drink," Elaine coughed and panted.

Topsy nodded. He came back moments later with a tree star filled with water and set it by her paws and placed some damp tree stars on her body to cool her down. She took a few sips of the water and saved more for later. After that, she decided to get back to sleep. Topsy smiled at how peacefully Elaine was sleeping despite how sick she was. He decided to stay close by in case she needed him.

After a while, Elaine was having one of her nightmares she usually has when she is sick. She would be wandering the Mysterious Beyond as a child and witnessing her parents and siblings being killed by Sharptooth. Just before Sharptooth could devour her, she woke up screaming. Topsy rushed to her side and cradled her in his arms.

"Sharptooth killed my family; he-he almost got me," Elaine exclaimed.

"Shhh; take it easy, it's okay, Sharptooth isn't here; you were just having a bad dream," Topsy consoled her.

Elaine was still hysterical; which was making her cough hard. Topsy was trying very hard to calm her down. He continued to hold her; not even caring that he might catch what she has. After a while, she began to calm down. Her coughing had settled down too. She smiled weakly at her mate as he kissed her gently on her right forepaw.

"Awwwwwww; you're so sweet," Elaine said.

"So are you; now try and get more sleep; you've only been sleeping for an hour," Topsy told her.

Elaine wore a sly smile on her face.

"Would you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Elaine requested.

Topsy smiled and nodded.

"Of course, dear," Topsy answered.

Topsy did as Elaine requested and left quietly once she was asleep. He smiled gently as Elaine was now sleeping soundly.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next few days; that flu Elaine has caught is turning into pneumonia. Her coughs are much harder, more frequent and her fever has gotten higher. Topsy had gone to consult with Mr. Thicknose on which herb plants to give to Elaine. He ran from his nest over to the other end of the valley where Mr. Thicknose usually hangs out.

"Mr...Thicknose...I need...I need...help; Elaine is..." Topsy said while panting.

Mr. Thicknose faced the distressed threehorn and tried to settle him down. The elder placed a forepaw on Topsy's left shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Take a few deep breaths and calm down; now, what's this about Elaine?" Mr. Thicknose wondered.

Topsy took a few minutes before he could continue.

"Elaine is very sick; it started out like a flu virus; you know the usual sneezing, coughing, headache and fever; well, it's getting worse; with each time she coughs, phlegm comes up with it; and her fever is even higher; I don't know what else to do and I fear that she might die," Topsy explained.

Mr. Thicknose lowered his head in deep thought; then, he looked up at Topsy.

"I know you're worried about her; but, getting yourself all worked up about this isn't gonna get her better," Mr. Thicknose said.

"I'm sorry," Topsy stated.

"It's all right," Mr. Thicknose reassured him.

Topsy nodded.

After a few moments, Mr. Thicknose searched around for an herb plant that will help with Elaine's illness. Topsy also took part in helping him search. Moments later, they came across a rare looking flower; it was dark blue in color; Mr. Thicknose has seen it many times in his early days as a Healer's apprentice.

"This flower will cure anything; just be sure to give it to her when she has something in her stomach; that medicine tastes like crap; I've eaten this flower on an empty stomach before and couldn't keep it down," Mr. Thicknose shuddered at the memory.

Topsy nodded and grabbed the flower stem in his teeth.

"Thank you," Topsy stated.

"You're welcome; I hope Elaine gets better," Mr. Thicknose claimed.

After a while, Topsy got back to his own nest and saw that Elaine was still alive. He walked over to her and set the flower at her paws. She looked at it and wondered what to do with it.

"What's this for?" Elaine wondered.

"Mr. Thicknose told me this flower will help cure any illness; he knows from personal experience," Topsy explained.

Elaine continued to look at the flower.

"But, he also told me it's better to eat it when you have something in your stomach," Topsy added.

Elaine sighed and started coughing again. Topsy jumped back when Elaine began coughing up blood with the phlegm. His eyes felt like they popped out of their sockets. Soon enough, she collapsed.

"Oh...my..." He stuttered.

Moments later, Topsy let out a distressed roar. He was shaking in fear for Elaine; and hoped she would be okay in a while. Moments later, most of the residents including Mr. Thicknose rushed in the direction of Topsy's roar. Theresa walked over to her son and tried to comfort him.

"It's gonna be okay, dear; we'll get Elaine well again," Theresa consoled him.

Topsy backed away from his mother and snarled at her.

"What makes you so sure, Mother! Don't give me that crap about you knowing how I feel! You DON'T know how I feel!" Topsy snarled before walking away.

"Topsy!" Theresa exclaimed, in shock.

She went to go after him; but, Mr. Thicknose stopped her.

"Give him some time; he didn't mean what he said; I'm sure it was just out of grief; we all say things we don't mean when we're grieving," Mr. Thicknose reassured her.

Theresa sighed.

"Okay; I'm not angry at him; but, it upset me when he snapped at me," Theresa admitted.

Mr. Thicknose nodded.

Meanwhile at the Tall Trees, Topsy thought about what he said to his mother. He felt terrible about it; the thought of it and the thought of losing Elaine brought tears to his eyes. After a while, Topsy went back to his nest and decided to confront his mother.

"Mother; we need to talk," Topsy said.

"Okay; but first, I need to tell you something," Theresa claimed.

Topsy waited for his mother to continue.

"I'm so sorry; Elaine has died; she told me to tell you that she loved you very much and to thank you for looking after her; even Mr. Thicknose was in tears," Theresa explained.

Topsy lowered his head and started crying. He began to feel worse by what he said to his mother after she told him that Elaine died.

"Mother; I'm...sorry...for what...I said...earlier; you...were just...trying...to...comfort me...and I...shot you down," Topsy managed to say between sobs.

Theresa smiled gently before wrapping her forelegs around his neck. Topsy continued to cry with his face buried against his mother's shoulder and with his forelegs wrapped around her waist.

"I know, dear; it's all right; just think; Elaine isn't suffering anymore," Theresa tried to console him.

"B-but...I...I didn't...even...say goodbye," Topsy sobbed.

Theresa nodded.

"I know; but, you have a bunch of family and friends to help you through this difficult period," Theresa reassured him.

After a few minutes, Topsy managed to stop sobbing and broke away from the embrace. Then, he dried the tears away from his eyes. He even managed a small smile.

"Thanks for being there for me; I love you very much," Topsy admitted.

"I love you too," Theresa stated.

Soon enough, the two threehorns made their way back to the nest.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Elaine's funeral took place. Everyone looked down at her body; it was covered in leaves so the children wouldn't have to see it. Topsy had dug the hole with help from his brothers-in-law; he was still really depressed. The one other threehorn who was affected the most by Elaine's death was Misty. She thought of Elaine as someone other than her mother to share her secrets. The grave was filled with dirt; then it started to rain. Once the funeral was over, Topsy stayed at the grave; he was so entranced by the grave that contained his wife who was too young to die to even notice that he was soaking wet.

"Oh Elaine; you were so young; I always imagined that we would grow old together; but sadly, it wasn't meant to be; Misty looked up to you; whenever she was in a fight with her parents over a difference of opinion; they always said; especially Isaac for her to be more like Mina-*sigh*," Topsy said.

Misty heard everything that Topsy was saying and decided to walk over to the grave. Topsy looked down at the little red threehorn by his side.

"You heard me, huh?" Topsy asked.

"Yes I did; I know you miss Aunt Elaine; but, she's not suffering anymore; the day before she got sick, she told me of her parents and siblings and how they got killed by Sharptooth when she was just about to enter the Time of Great Growing; she was like a best friend; I would tell her about my frustrations about being pressured to be more like Mina; but, I would like to be more like you; just like Littlefoot looks up to his grandfather; you're not controlling like Dad is or as quick to anger as Mom," Misty explained.

Topsy chuckled softly.

"I wasn't always like this; when I was young-"

"You're still young Uncle Topsy," Misty interrupted.

"I meant back when I was a teenager; I was pretty short tempered; by the time I was twenty; after becoming a parent; I managed to keep my temper under control; yesterday would have been twenty years since me and Elaine became mates; there's no one left for me; all my children are left with no mother; even though Diana and Rory are eighteen; and Dante is Diana's future mate," Topsy explained.

Misty nodded.

"Do you think Mom and Dad will cut me some slack one day?" Misty wondered.

"I'm sure if you tell them what's bothering you; maybe they'll understand; I know your mother; she and I grew up together along with your aunt Celine; your mother has a temper; there's no doubt about it; but, I still love her," Topsy stated.

Misty sighed.

"I love her too; but, she has such high expectations for me; it really bugs me that she wants me to be like Mina just because she's my sister; no two siblings are exactly alike; other than appearance; was your mother like this with you and your siblings?" Misty wondered.

"Not really; it was more my father wanting me to be like my siblings and play with other threehorns; but, they didn't like me for some odd reason; so, I decided to be by myself; if I couldn't play with kids who weren't threehorns, I wasn't gonna play with anybody," Topsy explained.

Misty felt bad for Topsy; but, at the same time, she was glad to have the freedom to play with kids who aren't threehorns.

Meanwhile, all the kids were gathered at the Tall Trees.

"I don't see Misty around; she's usually the first one here," Mina said.

"Maybe she wants to be alone; after all, she was deeply affected by my mom's death," Cera told Mina.

Mina nodded.

"And plus, Mom and Dad are putting pressure on her to be more like me; all polite and no sass mouth; she feels like Mom and Dad love me better than her; but, she's wrong," Mina explained.

The others all nodded.

"Why didn't she just talk to us about it instead of being a bully?" Cera asked.

Mina just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know; maybe she has trouble expressing herself with us; I hate seeing her all gloomy," Mina admitted.

The rest of the children nodded.

 **A/N: As I said in this chapter, Topsy and Elaine became parents at the tender age of twenty; they were married at eighteen.**


	12. Chapter 12

One week has gone by since Elaine's death; Topsy was still really depressed. He wasn't eating and was slowly distancing himself from the others. All he did during the day was sit at the grave with his head down and with his eyes closed. Everyone, especially his family was really worried about him. Mr. Thicknose watched him from a distance and sighed. He wandered over to the threehorn and saw a tear roll down his face. Topsy was so lost in thought that he never noticed that his eyes were tearing up; and that Mr. Thicknose was sitting right beside him. Mr. Thicknose tapped Topsy's side with his paw; that got the threehorn's attention. Topsy turned around and faced the elderly dinosaur next to him.

"We're all worried about you, don't you know?" Mr. Thicknose asked.

Topsy nodded, but didn't say anything.

"You need to start eating again; Elaine wouldn't want you to mourn her forever; she'd want you to move on-"

Topsy suddenly got angry and started yelling; however, all it was to Mr. Thicknose was growling, roaring and snarling. All Mr. Thicknose could do was stand in shock; he had no idea what Topsy was even saying; suddenly, Bron came by as if on cue. Topsy was still ranting and raving in the Sharptooth language. Fortunately for Mr. Thicknose; Bron was also fluent in Sharptooth. The adult brown longneck slammed his foot in the ground; it interrupted Topsy's ranting; soon enough, both the adults had a verbal exchange in the Sharptooth language. Soon enough, Topsy was calm enough to think clearly. He and Bron faced Mr. Thicknose again.

"Wow! In all my years of knowing you, Topsy; I never knew you could speak Sharptooth; same with you, Bron," Mr. Thicknose claimed.

"Well; I grew up in a valley that was also inhabited by sharpteeth and fast biters; over the years, I picked up on their language; as well as our native Leaf Eater," Topsy said.

Bron nodded in agreement.

"Anyway; I'm sorry I exploded on you like that; you were just trying to help," Topsy added.

Mr. Thicknose shrugged.

"It's all right; maybe I went a little overboard with my comment about you needing to eat again despite Elaine being dead; and for that, I'm the one who is sorry," Mr. Thicknose told him.

Topsy nodded.

"I forgive you; but, I still miss her very much," Topsy admitted.

Mr. Thicknose smiled.

Bron wore a puzzled expression on his face. He has noticed that Topsy has lost a bit of weight since Elaine's death; however, he didn't call any attention to it for fear he might explode on him.

"Topsy; I hate to ask this; now don't get angry; when was the last time you've had anything to eat?" Bron wondered.

"The day of Elaine's death," Topsy said.

"That was a week ago; you haven't eaten anything all week? Not even water?" Bron asked again.

Topsy lowered his head.

"Yes; I just couldn't eat or drink; if I eat anything when I'm upset, I throw up," Topsy admitted.

"I know exactly what that's like; my grief period after my wife's death lasted a long time; eating proved to be a really hard task during that time; even water would upset my stomach; but, talking about it with family and friends can be helpful; we all care about you; and we all want you to get better; please don't let yourself die of grief; you are your children's remaining parent; they, especially the young ones need you; I nearly let that happen to me when I was your age; but, I had a few friends who helped me out since lots of my family died before I did; including almost all of my children; you are lucky to have such a big family and a bunch of friends; sorry if I rambled; but; I think you know what I'm talking about," Mr. Thicknose explained.

Topsy nodded.

"I know what you mean; and I'm sorry you had to go through that; it must have been terrible," Topsy stated.

Mr. Thicknose nodded gently.

"Thanks for sharing this with me; although, I still feel like my stomach is tied in knots; that's why I haven't been eating," Topsy claimed.

Mr. Thicknose nodded.

"Well, thanks for giving me that opportunity," Mr. Thicknose said.

Even though Topsy was still depressed, he managed a small smile. He was happy to have friends and family he can count on. Later that night, Topsy was sleeping in the spot he shared with Elaine; however, he was having a nightmare. It was about the day Elaine died; he stood at her side; tears were streaming down his face while looking down at her. He was telling her how much he'll miss her; then she died; the dream ended when Topsy jolted out of his sleep. He looked down at his paws and saw Misty looking up at him. Both of them had tears in their eyes.

"Misty, what are you doing up?" Topsy asked.

"I had a nightmare," Misty said.

"Was it the one where I'm saying goodbye to Elaine and she died suddenly?" Topsy wondered.

"Y-yes," Misty sobbed.

Topsy gathered the little one in his paws and rubbed her back with his chin.

"I had the same nightmare; if only I was able to tell her how much I was gonna miss her while she was still alive; to this day; I'm kicking myself in the head for running off like a child who just lost a best friend," Topsy explained.

Misty nodded.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Misty wondered.

Topsy smiled gently at Misty and nodded.

"Okay; I hope things will get better soon; good night," Topsy stated.

"Good night, Uncle Topsy; I love you," Misty claimed.

"I love you too, kiddo," Topsy responded.

Soon enough, Topsy and Misty finally managed to get back to sleep.

 **A/N: Yes; Mr. Thicknose was married at one time; he went through what Topsy had to go through; except he has lost almost all of his family; I decided to make his age eighty three. He was thirty eight when his wife died. Note: Everyone handles depression differently; eating habits wise usually; some eat more and others hardly; or if at all eat while depressed. Another thing; I decided it was possible for leaf eaters to speak sharptooth; for the sake of fanfiction. I always liked the idea of the possibility for leaf eaters and sharpteeth to be bilingual.**


	13. Chapter 13

It took a couple of years before Topsy could get over Elaine's death; however, he had started eating again since then. His young kids are now seven years old and the twins are twenty. He was wandering around the valley and met up with someone he hasn't seen in years.

"Tria? Is that really you?" Topsy asked.

The pink threehorn known as Tria came out of hiding from the treeline and greeted her childhood friend.

"Why yes it is, Topsy; we haven't seen each other in over twenty years; since..." Tria didn't finish her sentence.

"Yeah; you remember Elaine?" Topsy asked.

"Of course I do; how is she nowadays?" Tria wondered.

Topsy hung his head and sighed before looking at Tria.

"*sigh* She died two years ago," Topsy explained.

"I'm very sorry; you must have loved her very much," Tria told him.

"Yes I did; and I still do," Topsy claimed.

Tria smiled.

"How about we catch up on the time we missed for twenty two years," Topsy suggested.

Tria chuckled.

"I'd like that very much, Topsy," Tria admitted.

After that, the threehorns separated.

Tria made her way over to the Thundering Falls; she came across a familiar swimmer female.

"Ariel, is that you?" Tria asked.

Ducky's mom turned around and saw a pink threehorn.

"Tria! It's been years; what brings you to the Great Valley?" Ariel asked.

The pink threehorn shrugged.

"I decided the Mysterious Beyond wasn't a place for me to raise kids; I want a child of my own; and the Great Valley seems like a great place to raise kids," Tria explained.

"Have you seen Topsy lately?" Ariel wondered.

"Yes I have; he told me what happened to his wife; poor guy, left with four young kids to raise; luckily his two sisters have their own families and can sometimes help out; but, aunts and uncles are good for most things; but, other things are best left for a mother," Tria said.

Soon enough, Petrie's mom was spotted in the sky. She lowered herself and perched onto Ariel's left shoulder.

"Tori? Is that you?" Tria asked.

The blue flyer nodded and flew over and hugged Tria's snout.

"It's so nice to see you, Tria; I overheard you telling Ariel about the tragedy that happened two years ago," Tori said.

Tori landed on the ground and stood between the other two females.

"Yeah; Topsy gave us quite a scare; luckily he was brought out of his depression once the second week after Elaine's death had passed," Ariel explained.

Tria nodded.

"Well; I better be going; maybe we can catch up on old times one day," Tria said before leaving.

"Sounds great," Ariel and Tori stated in unison.

Once Tria was gone, Grandpa Longneck came by and noticed the younger females.

"Hey you two; who was that pink threehorn?" Grandpa asked.

"That's Tria; she's an old friend of Topsy, me and Tori," Ariel explained.

Grandpa nodded.

"That's nice," Grandpa claimed.

The two females nodded.

 **A/N: Tria is finally in the picture; she could become a potential new wife for Topsy.**


	14. Chapter 14

Love was now beginning to fill the air; Topsy and Tria had been hanging out together for the last few weeks. Even though Topsy has found love again, he would never forget Elaine and Tria would never try to replace her. She has gotten to know Topsy's family and other friends and has become a permanent resident of the Great Valley. Topsy had finally gotten the urge to propose; he found a bush that contained some pink flowers; Tria's favorite color; they were also her favorite thing to munch on. They met in a private area so there'd be no distractions. Topsy set the flowers by Tria's front paws.

"Tria; there's something I need to ask you," Topsy said.

"I'm listening," Tria told him.

"I uh-well I um; would you become my mate?" Topsy asked.

Tears of joy came to Tria's eyes; soon enough, she kissed Topsy on the mouth.

"Yes I will; I thought you'd never ask; and thanks for the flowers; I told you years ago that they are my favorite snack," Tria said, before eating the flowers. Soon enough, she let out a burp.

"Excuse me," Tria added.

After that, both of them laughed.

"Two years ago, I thought it was the end of the world; but, now, you and me have a bright future ahead; with your soon-to-be stepchildren, siblings-in-law and nieces and nephews," Topsy said.

Tria was speechless; she could only smile.

"And maybe we could try for a child; if you want," Topsy added with a whisper.

Tria smiled even wider. She always wanted to have a child of her own; so, she agreed with the plan.

"That sounds wonderful," Tria claimed.

Once the two threehorns got back to Topsy's nest, they gathered the family. All of them anticipated some fantastic news from Topsy and Tria.

"Everyone; me and Tria have decided that we want to become mates," Topsy said.

Soon enough, all the threehorns nuzzled Tria, officially welcoming her into the family. Although, Elaine is still part of the family despite being dead. Theresa pulled Topsy aside to talk to him.

"I am so glad you have moved on; Elaine would be proud of you; I know she's smiling at you from the Great Beyond," Theresa said.

Topsy smiled and nuzzled the older threehorn.

"Thanks, Mother; I know everything will work out; Tria will make a great mother for my kids and any future children she and I may have together," Topsy stated.

Theresa smiled as she nuzzled Topsy.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot and his nestmates wandered around and saw their older brother Eli with his girlfriend Cindy. They were nuzzling each other. The kids wore disgusted expressions on their faces.

"Two words; Eww, gross!" Patty exclaimed.

Eli looked down at them.

"Two words; privacy please!" Eli retorted.

Soon enough, Cindy looked down at the kids.

"Don't worry, kids; you'll fall in love someday," Cindy reassured them.

"Not bloody likely," Zeke sneered.

Cindy and Eli laughed.

"Okay kids; now please leave; Cindy and I would like some alone time," Eli requested.

"See ya; wouldn't wanna be ya," Zeke sneered.

When the kids left the nest, Cindy and Eli continued to nuzzle each other.

Soon enough, Littlefoot and his nestmates came across Spike's family nest. He was eating along with his sisters Jade and Alice. The green spiketail boy greeted the longneck children with a smile. However, his eyes brightened upon seeing Littlefoot's sister Sonia.

"Sonia; Spike likes Sonia," Spike said.

The brown longneck child chuckled.

"I like you too, Spike," Sonia responded.

Alice and Jade watched from a distance and sarcastically pretended to be gagging. Spike looked over at his sisters and rolled his eyes before turning back to the longnecks.

"Those two; they annoy me," Spike said.

The longneck children chuckled.

"Wanna go find Ducky, Petrie, Cera, her siblings and cousins?" Littlefoot asked.

Spike nodded.

"Sure," Spike answered.

Soon enough, Spike and the longnecks wandered off to find the rest of the gang.


	15. Chapter 15

There are many changes happening in the Great Valley; Tria and Topsy have now become mates. His family and friends are happy for them; Tria is currently spending time with her sisters-in-law at a mud pool she just found.

"Ahhhhhh; this is the life," Tria sighed happily.

The twins nodded in agreement. Suddenly, some bubbles floated to the top of the mud pool. At that moment, Celine blushed in embarrassment.

"Excuse me; it was those damn purple tree sweets; not agreeing with me," Celine stated.

Tria chuckled.

"Don't worry about it; there are times when I want to relax and just let 'er rip; even though my old lady thought it was unladylike; not like she hasn't let out a few stinkers herself," Tria snorted at the last part.

Celine and Rita chuckled in unison.

"It's true that everybody farts; and there's another saying; better out than in; although, that's not always true especially around people who are sensitive to certain bodily functions," Rita explained.

*BUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRP!*

At that moment, Celine covered her mouth and blushed.

"Excuse me," Celine said.

The other girls laughed at Celine's belch; which would be considered unladylike by some of the elderly residents; not that they really cared. Soon enough, Tria realized why she came to the mud pool in the first place. It was because she needed to relax; she hasn't been feeling very good for the last few days.

"Girls; I need to tell you something; but, you gotta promise you'll keep it to yourselves," Tria begged.

"You have our word," Celine said.

"I'm going to have a hatchling; don't tell Topsy; I want to be able to tell him," Tria responded.

Celine and Rita nodded.

"I knew I could count on you two; that's why I think of you as my sisters," Tria stated.

The twins smiled.

Soon enough, Topsy came by to see the females relaxing.

"Hey girls; lovely day we're having," Topsy said, just before nuzzling Tria.

"Yes it is," Tria said, leaning into the nuzzle.

Topsy got comfortable at the edge of the mud pool.

"So, Tria; I heard you haven't been feeling good for the last few days; I was getting worried and almost sent for Mr. Thicknose," Topsy explained.

Tria chuckled.

"All this trouble for little old me?" Tria asked.

"Of course; you're my wife now; and we're together through sickness and health, for better or for worse as long as we both shall live," Topsy stated.

Tria smiled.

"Me and the girls were talking about why I haven't been feeling good; we're going to have a hatchling," Tria explained.

The thought of having another hatchling has crossed Topsy's mind; but, he wasn't sure if Tria was young enough to still be carrying eggs at forty four.

"Are you sure?" Topsy asked.

"Yes I'm positive; I checked with a Healer; she says it's normal for a female threehorn to have healthy hatchlings even up to their sixties," Tria said.

Topsy smiled.

"That's good to hear; this child is the first one we tried for together; of all the threehorns who could have been this one's father; you chose me; I think that's the best decision you ever made," Topsy told her.

Meanwhile, the children were playing Toss the Seed by the Secret Caverns. They were all having a good time; however, Topsy came by with some important news.

"Hi kids; mind if I interrupt your game for a minute?" Topsy asked.

"Not a problem," Cera claimed.

Topsy nodded. He directed his attention mostly to the threehorn children.

"Boys and girls; Tria told me something very important; we're going to have a hatchling," Topsy said.

Soon enough, all the kids smiled.

"That's great!" Misty exclaimed.

"Yeah; then he/she will just add to the love you and Tria have for us," Cera said.

Topsy smiled as his nieces, nephews and daughters expressed their excitement for him.

"I'm glad you all approve; as you all know that for two years; I was lonely since Elaine died; now Tria has filled that void and it's even better with a new hatchling on the way," Topsy stated.

Moments later, Topsy left the area and let the kids continue with their game.

 **A/N: I decided to make Tria a bit older than Topsy. (four years older) Her age was never revealed in the series.**


	16. Chapter 16

As the months passed, Tria and Topsy were waiting for their egg to hatch. They are relaxing at their nest and looking down at the egg.

"What do you think it's gonna be? A boy or a girl?" Topsy asked.

"It doesn't really matter; as long as it's healthy; but, it would be nice for me to have a daughter as my first child," Tria answered.

Topsy smiled.

"Based on my track record with hatchlings; I say that a girl is more likely than a boy," Topsy stated.

Tria smiled.

"Yeah; if it is a girl; we'll love her just as much as we would if she was a boy," Tria claimed.

Topsy sighed happily as he and Tria shared a nuzzle. Soon enough, their nieces and nephews came up to the nest. They looked down at the egg and are happy that they soon won't be the youngest.

"Hiya kids," Topsy said.

"Hi Uncle Topsy and Aunt Tria; when's the egg gonna hatch?" Misty wondered.

"Any time soon, dear; you can't wait?" Tria asked.

"No we can't; it's so exciting about us not being the youngest anymore," Misty admitted.

Tria and Topsy chuckled.

Soon enough, the egg started to move; as if on cue, all the residents came from all corners of the valley to see Tria's egg hatch. After a while, the egg broke off and inside revealed a pink female; she has Tria's eyes; and according to Topsy; she also has her smile.

"Awwwww; look at her; she's gorgeous; just like her mother," Topsy commented.

After just being hatched, the hatchling's vision was clear; the first faces she has seen are her parents. She made cute noises as she stumbled over to her dad. Topsy bent his head down towards her and smiled. Soon enough, the hatchling fell on her back and started batting Topsy's nose with her front paws.

"You're just like your big sister was when she first hatched," Topsy stated.

The hatchling laughed when Topsy started nuzzling her stomach. She certainly loved being the center of attention.

"Look at her; she's bonding with you already; have you thought of what to name her?" Tria wondered.

"Yes; I'd like to call her Tricia; it seems to fit her; my mother had a sister with that name; if she had have lived; I would owe her my life; when I was still in my egg and Aunt Tricia was ten; she saved me from an egg eater; but, it was at the cost of her life," Topsy explained, a tear rolled down his face.

Tria also had tears in her eyes; but, it was because Topsy had told her that story.

"I'm so sorry; of course I didn't know your aunt; but, Tricia is a nice name for our daughter; what do you think of the name?" Tria asked the hatchling.

She cooed her acceptance and nuzzled her parents.

"Tricia it is then," Topsy said.

Soon enough, the rest of the family crowded around the newly hatched Tricia. She soon started to bond with everyone else. After a while, Tria and Topsy decided they wanted some alone time with Tricia. The rest of them found other stuff to do. Tria managed to get Tricia down for a nap so she'll have more energy to play later.

"I waited a long time to have a child of my own; she was well worth the wait; I'm sure that Elaine is looking down at you from the Great Beyond; and that she is happy for us," Tria told him.

Topsy sighed sadly at remembering his late wife; even after a few years since her death. He turned around and looked up at the sky.

"I'll always love you Elaine; ever since Tria came back into my life and Tricia came along; I'm happy again," Topsy said.

Then, he turned back around and nuzzled Tria.

"I know you still miss Elaine; but, we're together now; and I'll be just as much as a mom as she was," Tria said.

Topsy nodded.

"I know you will; I love you," Topsy responded.

"I love you too," Tria replied.

 **A/N: Tricia is finally in the story; Cera and her gang are eight now; and her cousins are seven. I have a theory why Topsy and Tria decided to name their hatchling Tricia.**


	17. Chapter 17

At the age of three months; Tricia has learned how to break rocks with her head; with the assistance of her older half-sister Cera. Tricia has idolized her; ever since she came out of her egg.

"Oh; you're so beautiful; and those eyes; just like your mother," Cera told the hatchling.

Moments later, Littlefoot and his nestmates came by.

"Hey you two; Eli just told me and the others something important," Littlefoot claimed.

Cera and Tricia were waiting for the news.

"Go on, tell us," Cera begged.

"Well; Cindy's going to have a hatchling; we're not sure how many eggs are coming; since, it's just the start of her pregnancy," Littlefoot stated.

Cera and Tricia were happy about the news.

"Tricia will get to have playmates who are closer to her age," Cera exclaimed.

The little pink threehorn cooed happily at the thought of getting more playmates.

"Just remember Tricia; when those hatchlings are born, they're gonna be about half the size you are now," Littlefoot explained.

Tricia just nodded. Cera couldn't believe it; although Tricia couldn't speak proper leaf eater yet, she seemed to understand it.

Meanwhile, Topsy and Tria were talking to Grandma and Grandpa Longneck.

"Is it true? You and Kenneth are becoming great-grandparents?" Topsy asked.

"Yes it's true; and Jenna and Bron are going to be grandparents," Grandma responded.

"That's also means Littlefoot and Zeke are going to be uncles and Patty and Sonia are going to be aunts," Topsy said.

The elderly couple nodded.

"Wow; our little girl Tricia is just three months old and is becoming exactly like Cera was when she was a hatchling," Tria told them.

"She will be glad that one day she will have playmates who are closer to her age," Topsy added.

"Yes; I don't imagine playing with a bunch of seven and eight years olds is that great of an idea for a hatchling; but, her age and size shouldn't keep her from learning how to play with other children," Grandpa said.

"I agree," Tria stated.

Meanwhile, Cera and Tricia were still hanging out with Littlefoot and his nestmates.

"Cera fun to play with," Tricia stated.

"I'm glad you think so," Cera remarked.

Soon enough, Cera and Tricia went off with Littlefoot and his nestmates to find the rest of the gang.

 **A/N: More OC's will be introduced within a few more chapters.**


	18. Chapter 18

As the day went on, everyone in the gang were having fun playing tag. Tricia was IT and has managed to tag Ducky.

"Me got you," Tricia teased.

Ducky laughed along.

"I will get you back Tricia; I will, I will," Ducky declared.

Just as Ducky was about to tag Tricia, she was stung by a yellow buzzer. She yelped in pain; her left arm was swollen due to the stinger.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" Ducky exclaimed.

She covered her injury with her right hand.

"Me sorry," Tricia said.

"It is not your fault Tricia; I have been stung by these many times; it is no big deal," Ducky said, trying to console the hatchling.

Tricia nodded.

Soon enough, Littlefoot walked over to Ducky.

"Ducky, move your hand; and let us see how bad your injury looks," Littlefoot told her.

The young swimmer did as she was told. Everyone got a look at Ducky's arm; it was a bit red around the stinger. Littlefoot managed to pull the stinger out with his teeth; but, that made Ducky scream in pain. Then, Littlefoot gently licked the wound. Tricia felt very bad for Ducky and started to cry. She curled up into a ball; Cera comforted her as best as she could. Littlefoot glanced over at Tricia before facing Ducky.

"I'm sorry, Ducky; but, the stinger had to come out; or else it could cause an infection; which could make you very sick; I think we should take you to Mr. Thicknose; he might know some herbs that will bring down the swelling in your arm," Littlefoot explained.

Ducky nodded.

She glanced over at Cera.

"You guys go ahead; me and Tricia will catch up," Cera said.

The others nodded. Ducky rode on Spike's back with Petrie; as they went over to see Mr. Thicknose. Once they got there, the elderly dinosaur was snacking on some purple sweet bubbles. He looked up and noticed something was wrong with Ducky. The young swimmer was holding her left arm in pain. The kids made their way over to talk to Mr. Thicknose.

"Mr. Thicknose? We need your help," Littlefoot said.

The elder nodded.

"What happened to Ducky's arm? It's all swollen," Mr. Thicknose pointed out.

Ducky moved her right hand from her left arm and showed the wound to Mr. Thicknose.

"Oh dear; we'll need to wrap that up in some healing leaves; by the look of that red spot on your arm, it looks like the start of an infection; thank goodness you came to me right away; an infected wound from a stinger can become serious," Mr. Thicknose explained.

Ducky nodded.

Mr. Thicknose told Petrie of some berries that are good for fighting off infection; he went to go gather some along with a few tree stars. Then, he created a mixture of tree stars and berries and fed it to Ducky. The young swimmer grimaced at the bitter taste.

"Yuck, yuck, yuck," Ducky complained.

Mr. Thicknose chuckled. Then he instructed Petrie to go get some healing leaves. Once he got back, the leaves were wrapped around Ducky's arm. Ducky's arm was still very sore; but, at least she has friends to help look after her.

"Thank you for helping me," Ducky commented.

"We you bestest best friends," Petrie responded.

Ducky laughed and gave Petrie a kiss on the cheek. Petrie blushed at the kiss and couldn't help but kiss her cheek.

"Oh Petrie; that was so sweet," Ducky said.

Soon enough, Cera and Tricia came by with some sweet bubbles.

"Tricia insisted on giving you some sweet bubbles; she still feels bad about you getting hurt," Cera told Ducky.

The swimmer got off Spike's back and faced Tricia. The hatchling set a bunch of sweet bubbles in front of Ducky's feet. Ducky smiled and began to eat them. Then, she thanked Tricia.

"You did not have to do that; like I said; it was not your fault I got hurted," Ducky claimed.

Tricia smiled and nuzzled Ducky's leg.

Ducky chuckled and stroked Tricia's back with her right hand. Soon enough, Mr. Thicknose had something to say.

"Make sure to take it easy on that arm, Ducky; no playing too rough for a few days; that includes Toss the Seed I'm afraid; and no swimming at least until your arm is better," Mr. Thicknose instructed.

Ducky nodded; although, she was disappointed about not being able to do or play certain things.

"Not to worry, Ducky; at least we managed to treat your injury fast," Mr. Thicknose reassured her.

Ducky smiled.

"Thanks for your help," Ducky commented.

"No problem, Ducky," Mr. Thicknose responded.

Ducky sure hoped that the next few days will go by fast so she could play all the games she likes and go swimming in the watering hole.


	19. Chapter 19

Later on that night, Ducky was having trouble sleeping because of her injury. She sat up in her sleeping spot and rubbed her sore arm.

"Who knew a yellow buzzer sting could hurt so much?" Ducky asked herself.

She then wandered over to the Thundering Falls for a drink. Topsy was also there getting a drink. He noticed that Ducky was out passed her bed time.

"What are you doing out this late at night, Ducky?" Topsy asked.

"Just getting a drink; plus, I cannot sleep; I got stung by a yellow buzzer today; on my arm," Ducky explained.

"Ouch; well, just be glad it was your arm; not that sensitive area underneath your tail; I was stung there once when I was your age; talk about a pain in the butt; couldn't sit for a week," Topsy told her.

Ducky smiled knowing that her injury could have been worse. She then got a drink and then left for her nest.

"Poor kid; being stung is no fun," Topsy told himself.

Moments later, Topsy made his way back to his nest and laid down next to Tria. Soon enough, he fell asleep. The next morning, Topsy woke up and saw that his family had left the nest.

"Hmm; I wonder where they went," Topsy commented.

He got up and stretched. Then he wandered over to the Feeding Grounds. There was his family grazing on the grass and tree stars. Since Tricia was still a baby; she couldn't eat very much. Topsy chuckled as Tricia was jumping around and trying to catch a butterfly.

"Pretty flyer," Tricia exclaimed,

Topsy chuckled as his youngest daughter was playing. Then, he decided to eat his fill of tree stars, sweet bubbles and tree sweets. There was some purple sweet bubble juice all over his face. That earned a laugh from the kids and disgusted expressions from some of the grown ups.

"Grow up guys; Kosh; your manners remind me somewhat of a newborn hatchling; and even they could eat neater than you; so don't even criticize my manners," Topsy sneered as he wiped his mouth with his paw.

That remark earned laughs from some of the other grown ups; including Mr. Thicknose.

"Topsy's got a point, Kosh; your manners are atrocious; at least everyone else says excuse me when they burp; unlike you," Mr. Thicknose said.

The pink clubtail growled before leaving the area.

"What's his problem?" Mr. Thicknose asked.

"Don't worry; he just hates things being pointed out to him; it sounds childish," Topsy stated.

Mr. Thicknose nodded.

Meanwhile, Ducky headed over to the gang.

"Hi Ducky; how's the arm?" Cera wondered.

"It still hurts; but, not like it was yesterday; anyway; your dad told me that he was stung in the bottom by a yellow buzzer when he was a kid; also told me he could not sit for a week," Ducky explained.

"Must have been a pain in the butt," Littlefoot remarked.

Cera growled at Littlefoot.

"Hey; I was just telling it like it is; sorry if that remark offended you," Littlefoot admitted.

"All right; I'll let it go this time," Cera responded.

Littlefoot nodded.

"Let's go ask Mr. Thicknose if he could tell us stories; just until I can play again," Ducky suggested.

The rest of the gang all nodded in agreement.


	20. Chapter 20

A few days later, Ducky was glad that her arm was feeling much better. Once she got the news from Mr. Thicknose, the first thing she did was gather the gang and suggested that thye play Toss the Seed.

"I am so glad my arm is much betterer," Ducky claimed.

The others were glad to see that Ducky was smiling and laughing again. They were worried about her at one point. Tricia came up to the swimmer and spoke up.

"Ducky better," Tricia exclaimed happily.

"Yep, yep, yep; and it is all thanks to you for making me feel better when my arm was injured," Ducky said, hugging Tricia's neck.

Tricia giggled at the older girl's soft touch. Then, she gave her a lick on the cheek.

"You are so sweet, Tricia," Ducky commented.

"You too," Tricia said.

She licked her again.

"Awwwwwww," the others exclaimed in unison.

Moments later, the game resumed. Everyone was having a fun time until they were called to the nests. Cera and Tricia went home with their cousins. Petrie, Ducky and Spike went home to their respective nests and Littlefoot and his nestmates went back to their nest.

The next morning, Ducky was taking a nice, relaxing swim in the watering hole. She missed swimming during the days when her arm was infected.

"Ahhhhhhhh; this is so relaxing; it feels like I am taking a bath," Ducky stated to herself.

Soon enough, the rest of the gang arrived at the watering hole and watched Ducky swim around.

"Hi you guys; the water is perfect for swimming in; yep, yep, yep," Ducky exclaimed.

Soon enough, they all climbed into the water. Ducky was glad to see that the gang is joining her. Moments later, bubbles were forming in the water around Littlefoot.

"Oops; excuse me," Littlefoot blushed.

Cera let out a hearty laugh as some bubbles formed around her.

"Excuse me; sorry," Cera also blushed.

The others laughed while Ducky clapped her hands.

"You two and your rude bottom noises," Ducky claimed.

Just then, Topsy came by after overhearing Ducky.

"Rude bottom noises? A question, Ducky; why can't you use the word fart like everybody else; it's not like it will kill you," Topsy sneered.

"I will have you know that I do not like that word; it sounds dirty," Ducky retorted while wagging her finger at Topsy.

"Well excuse me if I hate your childish slang," Topsy snorted.

Just then, they all heard the sound of Grandpa Longneck walking up to the watering hole. He overheard the disagreement between Topsy and Ducky.

"What's going on here?" Grandpa asked.

"Ducky and Dad were arguing over her slang term for the word fart; Dad thinks that calling a fart a rude bottom noise is childish; well; we except Ducky and maybe Petrie agree with him," Cera explained.

Topsy nodded to the elderly longneck.

"Is that all? You were arguing over the fact that Ducky uses slang words that you view as childish? Oh; that's childish," Grandpa said and sighed in annoyance.

"Well; I was brought up to use the proper terms; when I heard the term rude bottom noise; I was surprised; well; as long as Ducky doesn't try to get me to use those slang terms; I guess I overreacted when she uses those slang terms; I'm sorry if I offended you, Ducky," Topsy admitted.

Ducky smiled over at the threehorn.

"That is okay; I know you do not like the slang terms I use; and you do not have to use them; I just like using them because I find them to be more polite than the proper terms," Ducky told him.

Topsy smiled.

"There now; you didn't have to make a big deal out of this; I would have expected this behavior from a child; not a grown up; I mean, you're a grown threehorn for crying out loud-"

"Uh, Grandpa; I think he's got the point now; you don't need to ramble on about this," Littlefoot said.

Grandpa realized that Littlefoot was right and stopped before Topsy got mad at him.

"Sorry for scolding you like that; I just find it annoying when a grown up acts like a child; especially when they overreact over things that aren't a big deal," Grandpa confessed.

"Don't worry about it; I ain't mad at you," Topsy said.

Grandpa smiled.

Soon enough, the matter was put to rest and everything was all right.

 **A/N: I always thought that since Ducky uses slang terms in captions on Gang of Five; I thought about incorporating those terms in my stories; and have Topsy get annoyed by them and openly disagree about people using them. I can definitely see Topsy and Ducky arguing over the slang terms Topsy views as childish.**


	21. Chapter 21

Many months have passed since Cindy had announced her pregnancy. She was now ready to lay her eggs. After a while, three healthy eggs were lying in the nest. Littlefoot and his nestmates looked at the eggs.

"Were we ever that small?" Littlefoot asked.

"Yes you were; but, you grew fast," Eli answered.

"Wow; do you know when these eggs are going to hatch?" Littlefoot wondered.

Cindy laughed and nuzzled Littlefoot.

"Anxious are we?" Cindy asked.

"Yes; soon enough, we won't be the youngest in this family," Littlefoot pointed out.

"That's true; but, you guys will always be my baby siblings no matter how old you get; and these hatchlings will be our babies and always will be even when they're completely grown up," Eli explained.

After a while, Jenna and Bron got some news that they were looking forward to since Cindy announced her pregnancy.

"Wow; some time in the next while, we're going to be grandparents," Jenna sighed happily.

"Yeah; I think in a month," Bron stated.

"I wonder if Mom and Dad know," Jenna admitted.

Soon enough, the younger couple heard chuckling from an elderly sounding voice.

"We already know," Grandma claimed.

"Yes; we just came from Eli and Cindy's nest; three healthy eggs," Grandpa added.

"I can't believe this; we're gonna be grandparents," Jenna said.

Bron couldn't help but smile.

"Yes you are; and that will make us great-grandparents," Grandpa stated.

Moments later, Topsy and Tria came by to see their friends talking.

"What's this about Eli and Cindy having eggs?" Topsy asked.

Tria nudged Topsy gently with her paw.

"Topsy; that's not polite," Tria scolded lightly.

Grandpa chuckled.

"That's okay, Tria; it's only natural to be curious," Grandpa claimed.

Topsy grinned at Tria while showing his teeth.

"Oh okay," Tria said.

"And yes; the eggs will hatch soon enough; maybe within the next month or so," Grandpa claimed.

Topsy and Tria nodded.

 **A/N: More OC's will be introduced in the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

It is now time for Cindy and Eli's eggs to hatch. Everyone in the valley all gathered around the nest with the family of the hatchlings getting a closer look. Littlefoot and his nestmates were looking forward not being the youngest anymore.

"This is so exciting," Littlefoot claimed.

"Yeah; the hatchlings will take our place as the babies of the family," Sonia agreed.

Soon enough, all three hatchlings broke out of their shells. One of them is a female with blue coloring and jade green eyes; after her came a red male with crimson eyes and the youngest is a chocolate brown female with dark blue eyes. All of them looked down at the hatchlings in awe.

"They are so adorable," Ducky commented.

"Indeed they are, dear," Ariel commented to Ducky.

Soon enough, the hatchlings began to bond with their family. Cindy and Eli bent down and nuzzled their children.

"This is the single, most greatest day of our lives," Cindy sighed happily.

"Yeah; two beautiful daughters and a handsome son," Eli agreed.

Everyone in the herd all sighed happily at the hatchlings. Soon enough, the hatchlings were put down for a nap. The children of the herd decided to go out and play. They all decided to meet at the Thundering Falls.

"This is exciting; you, Zeke, Sonia and Patty are not the youngest in your family," Cera said to Littlefoot.

"Yeah; I can't wait until they are old enough to play with us," Littlefoot admitted.

"I remember around this time last year that Tricia hatched; she has gotten bigger since then," Cera commented.

At the sound of her name, Tricia came running up to Cera.

"Hi Tricia; did you see the hatchlings being born?" Cera asked.

"Yes; they are cute," Tricia stated.

The other kids all agreed with Tricia's comment.

Meanwhile, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck were hanging out with Bron and Jenna.

"I can't believe we're great-grandparents already," Grandpa claimed.

"Me and Bron feel the same way about being grandparents," Jenna responded.

Grandma and Grandpa nodded.

 **A/N: More OC's have been introduced. Bron and Jenna's grandchildren; Amber (blue female with jade green eyes), Xavier (scarlet red male with crimson eyes) and Coco (chocolate brown female with dark blue eyes).**


	23. Chapter 23

A couple of years have passed since Cindy and Eli's children hatched; the triplets have become very playful even at two years old. They joined the gang on their adventures provided they get afternoon naps and get permission from their parents. The gang had also promised to keep their eyes on them; that made Cindy and Eli decide they made the right choice by letting their children join the gang. All the kids were surprised how professionally the triplets speak for their age. They are all at the Tall Trees just waking up after their afternoon naps.

"What's the deal with afternoon naps anyway?" Amber asked.

"Here's the thing; a nap lets you rest so you'll have more energy to play later," Littlefoot said.

Amber smiled.

"You guys don't need naps; you're not little kids anymore," Amber said with a chuckle.

"Yeah; but, sometimes it's nice to just kick back and have a nap to feel refreshed," Littlefoot told her.

The rest of the gang nodded in agreement.

"Let's go swimming," Ducky suggested.

"Uh, Ducky; we can't swim; plus, in order for you to teach us, we need to ask our mom and dad for permission; and, they might say no," Amber explained.

"She do have a point," Petrie said.

"That's my sister all right," Xavier sneered.

Amber blew a raspberry at the red longneck. Xavier did it back to her.

"Stop it, you two; you're both acting like newborn hatchlings," Littlefoot scolded.

Amber and Xavier looked at each other and said they were sorry.

"That's better," Littlefoot added.

The others were impressed with how much patience Littlefoot has when it comes to little kids.

"Very impressive," Ducky commented.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; let's just go to the watering hole; I wanna go swimming," Zeke sneered.

The others all groaned since Zeke was acting like a child.

"Okay, okay; gee; have a little patience," Cera retorted.

Once everyone made it to the Thundering Falls, the gang went to Cindy and Eli to ask if Ducky could teach Amber, Xavier and Coco how to swim.

"You may teach them how to swim; but, be careful," Cindy said.

"Do not worry; we will not let anything happen to them; no, no, no," Ducky claimed.

"That's what I like to hear," Cindy replied.

Eli nodded in agreement.

Ducky and the others smiled. Amber, Xavier and Coco were excited to learn how to swim.

 **A/N: I decided that even two year olds can speak clearly like the bigger kids and don't speak in broken leaf eater.**


	24. Chapter 24

The younger kids are excited about getting their first swimming lesson from Ducky. They love the idea of learning how to swim and Ducky was more than happy to teach them. She and the three younger longnecks were in the shallow water as she was showing them how to relax in the water.

"First you lay down in the water and grab the edge of the watering hole and kick your back feet," Ducky instructed.

The triplets did as Ducky said and were getting the hang of it.

"You are getting it; that is so great," Ducky said.

After a while, Ducky was trying to get them to start paddling with their front feet while kicking their back feet. Amber was the first one to get the hang of it. However, Xavier was getting frustrated that Amber managed to get good at it before he did. As a boy; Xavier felt like a girl shouldn't be better than him at anything; especially learning new things. Ducky and the others noticed how tense Xavier was getting.

"You know, Xavier; you do not have to be the best at swimming right away; it takes time to learn a new skill," Ducky told him.

Xavier sighed; he knew Ducky was right; but, he still felt bad for being beaten out by a girl.

"It's frustrating; but, I do know that it takes time to learn how to swim," Xavier responded.

"Don't worry, Xavier; we all learn new skills at our own pace," Amber told him.

Xavier smiled.

Soon enough, it was time to get ready for bed. The triplets thanked Ducky for the lesson before going home with their parents. Then, Littlefoot and his nestmates went home with their parents; while the others went back to their respective nests.

Meanwhile at Littlefoot's nest, he was talking to his parents about what happened at the watering hole.

"And then Amber was able to learn how to swim before Xavier; he was thinking that girls shouldn't be better than boys at anything," Littlefoot explained.

"But; Amber did tell him that everyone learns new skills at their own pace," Sonia added.

Jenna and Bron nodded.

"Sounds like you kids had a good time; Ducky must be skilled in teaching even though she's still just a kid," Jenna said.

Littlefoot and his nestmates nodded.

"Ducky is planning on teaching them more tomorrow," Littlefoot claimed.

"How wonderful that Ducky wants to teach our grandchildren a skill that I thought only swimmers knew," Bron replied.

Jenna chuckled.

"Just goes to show that longnecks can do anything if they work at it; even swimming," Jenna told him.

Bron nodded and nuzzled her.

"All right; I think it's time we turn in," Bron said.

Soon enough, the family had fallen asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

The next day, Ducky was looking forward to giving Amber, Xavier and Coco another swimming lesson. Xavier was hoping to get better soon so he won't feel left out when the others want to play swimmer-splasher. Littlefoot had told Xavier that he took a while to learn how to swim too; that made the two year old longneck feel better about his skills at swimming. Soon enough, the older kids were at the edge of the watering hole watching the younger kids get their swimming lesson.

"As I told you yesterday; swimming takes a while to learn; do not feel bad if you do not get it right away," Ducky explained.

Xavier nodded and smiled.

"Okay," Xavier responded.

Ducky nodded.

"Okay; let's continue with our lesson," Ducky stated.

The triplets nodded in agreement. After a while, things were looking better for Xavier; he was finally getting it; Coco was also learning at a slower rate. However, she wasn't bothered by it since she's a good sport while Xavier has a competitive streak. Amber is thinking about trying to swim under the water. However, Ducky suggested she wait until she's a bit older. Amber just shrugged and knew the older kids were wanting what was best for her.

Meanwhile at Cera's family nest, Topsy and Tria were talking with the other adult threehorns. Diana looked like she was excited to tell everyone some fantastic news. She had a grin on her face a mile wide.

"Guys; I have something to tell you," Diana said.

"What is it?" Tria asked.

"Well; I'm going to have a hatchling; that's the reason why I've been eating more than usual," Diana said.

The older threehorns and Dante were grinning.

"Think of it Tria; our first grandchild; even though it's also Elaine's first grandchild; even though she's dead," Topsy said, getting sad at the mention of his late wife.

Tria nuzzled Topsy to comfort him.

"I'm sure Elaine is watching from the Great Beyond and is excited about the soon-to-be new addition or additions; judging by your family; multiple births are possible; considering you and three other siblings were born in one nest; and both your nests with Elaine contained more than one child," Tria explained.

Topsy smiled. His sadness over Elaine was forgotten after a few moments.

"I know; it's been a long time; but, I still miss her," Topsy admitted.

Tria smiled.

"We all do; but, think about it; getting a grandchild might be very exciting," Tria told him.

Soon enough, Theresa came by after overhearing the news.

"Is it true, Topsy? Am I gonna be a great-grandmother?" Theresa asked.

"Yes, Mother; but, Diana is still in the beginning stages of pregnancy; the overeating and feeling tired," Topsy explained.

Theresa smiled.

"On another happy note; we have some family coming to the Great Valley," Theresa said.

"May I ask whom is coming?" Topsy wondered.

"My mom and her dad," Theresa said.

Topsy was so happy; he hasn't seen his grandmother and great-grandpa since he was ten.

"I wonder if they'll recognize us; it's been more than thirty years since we've seen them," Topsy pointed out.

Theresa chuckled.

"Of course they'll recognize you; after all, we're their family," Theresa reassured him.

Topsy nodded.

"When are we expecting them to arrive?" Topsy asked.

"Tomorrow; they might even plan on staying if we make them feel welcome," Theresa responded.

"That's great," Rory said.

Theresa chuckled at her only grandson.

"That's nice to hear, Rory," Theresa commented.

Rory smiled.

"This is so exciting; I'm going to be an uncle," Rory claimed.

"Yes you are; I was also excited when both your aunts announced their pregnancies," Topsy admitted.

Rory nodded.

Back at the Thundering Falls, Ducky had managed to teach the triplets how to swim. She felt happy about her accomplishment. Soon enough, The grown up threehorns made their way over to the watering hole and saw that the big and little kids were having fun. Diana and Dante turned their attention to the threehorn kids.

"Everyone, me and Dante are going to have a hatchling," Diana said.

The kids were very happy to hear that.

"And tomorrow, you get to meet your great-grandmother and great-great grandfather," Topsy added.

Cera, her nestmates, cousins and Tricia were all excited to meet family members they've never met.

"This is so exciting; first we find out you're gonna be a mother; the next thing we find out is that we have a great-grandmother and a great-great grandfather," Cera told Diana.

"I was so excited when Grandma told us; Dad hasn't seen them since he was ten," Diana said.

"Whoa; that was a long time ago," Cera commented.

"Yep," Diana responded.

Things couldn't get any better for Cera and her family.

 **A/N: Another two characters will be added; Topsy's maternal grandmother (Sally) and her father (Tyrus). Diana has announced her pregnancy; her children should be introduced some time within the next couple of chapters. I know it may seem impossible for Topsy to have grandparents and great-grandparents at his age; but, I'm making it possible for the sake of fiction. It's hard to determine the lifespan of dinosaurs.**


	26. Chapter 26

Another day has gone by; the Great Valley residents were welcoming two guests to stay and may even ask them to become permanent residents. Topsy was waiting for them at the entrance; soon enough, a very old looking grey threehorn along with a black threehorn came walking towards him. Topsy recognized the black threehorn with dark blue eyes as his grandmother Sally and the grey threehorn with black eyes is her father Tyrus.

"Topsy, is that really you?" Sally asked.

The middle aged threehorn looked over at the other threehorns.

"Did you really think you'd forget me? Your only grandson?" Topsy asked.

Tyrus laughed.

"Same old Topsy," Tyrus responded.

Topsy smiled at his grandmother and great-grandfather.

"Come on; I'll take you to meet the herd; I'm sure they'll like you," Topsy told them.

Soon enough, the threehorns came across the herd at the Rock Circle. Sally and Tyrus were surprised to see a herd of all kinds of dinosaurs.

"Wow; I never knew threehorns could get along with other kinds," Sally claimed.

"Yeah; I always thought threehorns kept to themselves," Tyrus added.

"It may have been true when you were a kid; but, times have changed," Topsy explained.

Tyrus nodded.

Moments later, the herd gathered around to greet their new guests. Theresa walked up to greet her mother and grandfather.

"Mom, Grandpa; it's been too long," Theresa stated.

"It sure has; your Mother and I were thinking of joining this herd since I'm getting too old to travel," Tyrus admitted.

Theresa smile was a mile wide. She was happy about the news. Soon enough, Tyrus and Sally were introduced to the rest of the herd. After a while, they were talking amongst each other.

"I can't believe this; I'm gonna be a great-great grandmother and you, Dad, are going to be a great-great-great grandfather," Sally mused mostly to herself.

"I know; I thought I would never hear that," Tyrus told her.

"Me neither," Sally said.

Soon enough, Tyrus told the story of how his mate died; she was only a hundred and four like himself. They were sleeping together one night; in the morning, Tyrus felt her cold body next to him. Everyone including Tyrus was in tears after that story.

"Well, Dad; at least Mom wasn't in pain when she died," Sally said.

Tyrus managed a weak smile even though it's only been a week since his wife's death.

"We're very sorry this happened, Grandpa; you must have really loved Grandma," Theresa claimed.

"Yes I did; did you know she was the only threehorn in the family who was albino?" Tyrus asked.

"Wait; Grandma was an albino?" Theresa asked.

"Yes; the herd abandoned her; even her own parents; or else they would have been killed for producing an albino and she would have been killed too; I was her first and only friend; we've known each other since we were hatchlings; luckily my own parents weren't prejudiced and took her in until we were old enough to get married and leave the nest; from then on, we brought this beautiful threehorn into the world; I'm talking about you, Sally," Tyrus explained.

Sally smiled at that story. She always wondered why she never knew her maternal grandparents; now, she knew why.

"It's nice that you and your parents took Mom into your family and then married her and had me when you got older," Sally commented.

Tyrus smiled.

The day has gone by fast and the herd has decided to make Sally and Tyrus permanent residents of the Great Valley.

 **A/N: I decided to add in that a family member of Topsy; his great-grandmother Crystal was an albino. And the fact that I wanted to introduce more recessive genes instead of just dominant genes in my characters.**


	27. Chapter 27

After about a month, Diana and Dante's eggs hatched. The first threehorn to come out of the egg shell was a brownish-beige colored female with teal eyes; the second one is a dark grey male; he also has teal eyes. Diana shed some tears of joy as she nuzzled the twins.

"Awwwww; look at them; they're adorable," Diana said.

Dante lowered his head to the hatchlings and nuzzled them.

"Look Diana; we have a son and a daughter; and they both have my eyes," Dante responded.

Diana sighed and nuzzled Dante. Soon enough, they decided that their daughter shall be named Dinah and their son has been named Dana. The twins seemed very happy with their names and began bonding with their family. Topsy and Tria were now grandparents; and they couldn't be happier.

"We're so proud of you; your mother would be proud too," Topsy said.

Diana smiled.

"Yeah," Diana replied.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot and his nestmates were awakened by Amber, Xavier and Coco. Amber pounced on Littlefoot's head while Xavier pulled his tail.

"Get up, get up; man, you big kids like to sleep in so late," Coco sneered.

The four older kids all groaned; especially Littlefoot. Soon enough, they all got up.

"All right we're up; man, little kids are so impatient," Zeke snarled.

The triplets huddled together for comfort.

"Come on, Zeke; they're only three years old," Sonia sneered.

Zeke growled at the older dark brown longneck female.

"Come on guys; I'm sure the grown ups are wondering where we are; besides, I'm getting hungry," Littlefoot said.

Amber felt her stomach growl too. She let out a giggle.

"I'm hungry too," Amber claimed.

Soon enough, the longneck children wandered over to the Feeding Grounds. After a few moments, they began to eat some tree stars. Soon enough, they were full and decided to find the rest of the gang. However, they saw Ducky, Petrie and Spike near Cera's nest. They noticed two very small threehorns they haven't seen before. Cera, her nestmates, cousins and Tricia came over to greet the others.

"Hey guys; have you seen the two hatchlings yet?" Cera asked.

"Yeah; who are they?" Littlefoot asked.

Soon enough, the twin hatchlings stumbled over to the group. They didn't look the least bit scared; in fact, they started wagging their tails and cooing happily.

"These two are Dinah and Dana; they're Diana and Dante's kids; twins, these guys are the friends I told you about; Ducky, Petrie, Spike, the longnecks are Littlefoot, Zeke, Sonia and Patty; and the three younger ones are their nieces Amber and Coco and their nephew Xavier," Cera told them.

Dinah and Dana smiled happily while continuing to wag their tails.

"Awwww; they like us," Amber commented.

"They love everybody; but, they're a bit too small to play with us; they did just hatch this morning," Cera explained.

"Oh; well, it was still nice to meet them," Amber claimed.

Dinah and Dana walked up to the gang and nuzzled them all. Soon enough, Diana and Dante walked up to the group.

"Awwwwww; isn't that cute?" Diana asked.

"Totally; come on you two; time for your nap," Dante told them.

The twins followed their parents to their sleeping spots. Soon enough, Topsy and Tria walked by.

"So; we heard you introduced the twins to your friends; you sure made a good impression on them," Topsy commented.

"Yes, Dad," Cera said.

"We can't wait for Dinah and Dana to be big enough to play with us," Amber stated.

Topsy chuckled.

"Don't worry; they'll grow up faster than you think," Topsy claimed.

Amber nodded.

"Well; me and the gang are gonna go play; we'll be back before dark," Cera replied.

"Have fun," Topsy responded.

The gang nodded. Soon enough, they ran off to go play.

 **A/N: Dinah and Dana have been introduced now. They are just newborns; three years younger than Amber, Xavier and Coco.**


	28. Chapter 28

A few years have gone by; Dinah and Dana are now regular members of the very large gang; they are now three years old; and Amber, Xavier and Coco are six years old. Sometime within the last Cold Time, Littlefoot and Cera have been noticing that their feeling towards each other is changing. They have always been best friends; but, now, things are starting to heat up. They're by themselves at the Tall Trees.

"Cera; I have something to tell you," Littlefoot said.

"Okay," Cera responded.

"I think I'm in love with you," Littlefoot admitted.

Cera smiled.

"I love you too," Cera claimed.

Soon enough, they nuzzled each other. That's when they decided to become boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Should we tell the others?" Cera asked.

"Sure; I'm sure they'll understand," Littlefoot answered.

Cera nodded.

After a while, the rest of the gang gathered bear Littlefoot and Cera.

"Me and Cera have something to tell you guys," Littlefoot told them.

The gang listened intently.

"Go on; you know we no judge you," Petrie claimed.

"Well, me and Littlefoot found out that our feelings go way deeper than just friendship; that's why we're together as boyfriend and girlfriend," Cera explained.

The others were very happy for the new couple.

"Congrats, guys," Spike stated.

"Thank you, Spike," Littlefoot commented.

Soon enough, the rest of the gang pulled Littlefoot and Cera into a group hug.

Suddenly, there was a distressed roar coming from the direction of Cera's nest. The gang rushed over and saw a huge crowd standing around Topsy's brother-in-law Isaac. The threehorn seemed to be fine one minute; then, not being able to stand up the next. He recently caught a rare disease that supposedly had no cure. He had just collapsed moments before the crowd came to the nest. The crowd allowed the younger threehorns to come closer. Misty, Mina, Hunter and Jared ran on ahead to their dad.

"Dad!" Misty exclaimed.

Isaac managed to open his eyes and looked up at his kids.

"Please don't die, Dad; you're too young," Jared pleaded.

Isaac sighed.

"Remember one thing kids; I love you all very much; please take care of your mother; she needs all the support she can get," Isaac managed to say through the pain.

Soon enough, Rita pushed passed the crowd to stand close to Isaac. She bent down close and nuzzled him.

"Please be okay; we're not ready for you to die," Rita pleaded.

"It's my time; remember that I will miss this herd; if you ever choose to get married again, it's your choice; I just want you to be happy; I love you very much," Isaac told Rita.

After a while, Isaac said his final goodbyes and closed his eyes for the final time. Rita collapsed onto Isaac's body and cried her heart out. She was now a widow and her children were fatherless. Soon enough, everyone was in tears due to Isaac's death. Moments later, everyone but, Isaac, Rita and Topsy had left. Topsy sighed and made his way over to his distraught sister. He laid a paw on her shoulder. Soon enough, the two siblings shared an embrace. Then, Topsy cradled Rita's head in his arms; just like he used to whenever she had nightmares as a child.

"I'm so sorry; I know you must miss him; we all do," Topsy replied in a gentle tone.

Rita continued sobbing, and barely being able to speak.

"I know how you feel; losing a spouse is hard; if you recall my depression period after losing Elaine to pneumonia, I went a week or two without eating," Topsy added.

Rita nodded. Soon enough, she regained her composure.

"I think I should just end it all; the pain and..." Topsy's cold, hard glare stopped Rita from finishing her sentence.

They broke apart from their embrace and sat across from each other. Topsy placed his front paws on Rita's shoulders.

"Please do not kill yourself; you still have a lot of life left in you; and your kids need you now more than ever; as their remaining parent, there's still lots of things for you to teach them," Topsy explained.

Rita nodded.

"You're right; but, it's just so hard; life is so unfair," Rita said.

"I know; after Elaine died, I thought the world was coming to an end; but, I managed to get over my depression period by talking it out with the herd; it has really helped me; and I'm sure it'll help you too; if you're willing to give it a shot," Topsy told her.

Rita thought about it; she didn't really want to kill herself; but, she really wanted to have Isaac alive and well. After a few moments, Rita agreed to let the others help her through a tough time.

"As your big brother; I only want what's best for you; I love you very much, Rita," Topsy told her.

Rita chuckled.

"You're only five minutes older than me and two minutes older than Celine; and I love you too," Rita replied.

The two siblings sighed and nuzzled each other. Moments later, they covered up Isaac's body with leaves and then went to find the rest of the herd. Upon reaching the Thundering Falls, the herd noticed that Rita seemed to be a bit less distraught than she was earlier. Cera walked up to Rita.

"Are you gonna be okay, Aunt Rita?" Cera asked.

"I think so; it'll take a long time before I get over Isaac's death," Rita answered.

Soon enough, Rita's kids came up to greet her.

"Mom; we're all gonna miss Dad; but, we'll get you through this one day at a time," Misty said.

Rita smiled at her daughter.

"I know you will; your dad might be gone physically; but, he'll be with us in spirit," Rita claimed.

The rest of the herd nodded.

"Wise words, Rita; much better than wanting to kill yourself; Isaac wouldn't want that for you and neither do we," Topsy told her.

Rita hung her head in shame; she felt bad for contemplating suicide; however, the herd understood and instantly forgave her. It was going to be a long time before Rita would be able to move on.

The next day was Isaac's funeral; the hole was dug by Celine, Nigel, Rita and Topsy. They all managed to place Isaac's body in the hole along with the leaves. The sky was clear this time; soon enough, the service began. However, Rita decided to start it. The herd gathered around and waited for Rita to speak.

"We are gathered here today to bid a farewell to one of the best friends and mate I ever had; Isaac was my first love; and I'll never forget the day he said he loved me; wherever you are now, Isaac; thanks for giving me four wonderful children; and thanks for a wonderful fifteen years of marriage," Rita managed to say before crying.

After a while, everyone in the herd said a few words about Isaac. Soon enough, the hole was filled with dirt. Isaac had been laid to rest beside Elaine. The herd was sure he'd meet up with Elaine in the Great Beyond. Rita looked up at the sky; she could have sworn she saw Isaac's head in the clouds.

"I'll always love you, Isaac," Rita stated.

Soon enough, everyone in the herd all returned to their respective nests.

 **A/N: First character death since chapter 10.**


	29. Chapter 29

As the days gone by, Rita is having a hard time coping with being a single mother. However, there was lots of support from her family and friends. She and her kids were relaxing at the nest.

"This place won't be the same without Dad; but, at least we still have a fairly large family and the rest of the herd," Misty claimed.

Rita smiled.

"You're right; I know that your dad would want us to move on," Rita stated.

The kids nodded.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot and Cera were relaxing together at the Tall Trees.

"Hey; I know you miss Isaac; but, the Great Circle of Life brings us many god things, too; like you and me falling in love and getting together," Littlefoot explained.

Cera smiled.

"This is why I love you, Littlefoot; you're so nice and understanding," Cera said.

Soon enough, the two of them shared a loving nuzzle. Moments later, they saw Topsy arriving.

"Hey you two," Topsy said.

Littlefoot and Cera stopped nuzzling and looked at the male threehorn.

"Hi Dad," Cera stated.

"I noticed that you two have developed deeper feelings towards each other; and I just want to say, it's about time you admitted that you are in love," Topsy responded.

"Wait; you knew this whole time?" Cera asked.

Topsy nodded; a smile was on his face.

"I've known for a while; you two have always been best friends," Topsy replied.

"And now, me and Littlefoot are boyfriend and girlfriend," Cera told him.

"That's wonderful; but, if you could, please try to keep the nuzzling and kissing for when you're by yourselves," Topsy suggested.

"Don't worry; we'll try to act as normal around the others," Littlefoot reassured him.

Topsy nodded.

"That's all I ask; I wonder if your family knows that you and Cera are together," Topsy said.

"We haven't told him yet; but, we want to; so please don't breathe a word to him about this," Littlefoot pleaded.

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me," Topsy claimed.

After that, Topsy walked away and left the young couple alone.

"Maybe we should tell the rest of my family that we're together; I'm sure the grown ups will be as understanding as the kids and my nestmates," Littlefoot claimed.

Cera smiled.

After a while, Littlefoot and Cera were surrounded by six very happy longnecks.

"That's wonderful; it's about time you admitted your feelings for each other," Grandpa said.

"Thanks; even though my dad already knew; I also imagine him telling the grown ups in my family; the kids, my nestmates and cousins already know because me and Littlefoot told them the other day," Cera explained.

Bron was surprised.

"Wait; you didn't even bother to tell us first?" Bron asked.

Jenna looked over at her mate.

"It doesn't matter who gets told what first, Bron; maybe we weren't at the right place at the right time," Jenna told him.

Bron snarled and walked away with his tail between his back legs.

"Dad! You're acting like a hatchling; just because you weren't the first one to know about this; let me tell you this; boo-hoo," Littlefoot sneered.

Bron stopped in mid-step and turned around to face Littlefoot.

"I beg your pardon?" Bron snarled.

"You heard me; now act your age and move on," Littlefoot retorted.

"Look! I am not taking this from a teenager; everyone leave me alone for a while," Bron growled.

Once Bron was out of earshot, Littlefoot looked over at his mother.

"I don't understand why Dad is so angry at me; it doesn't matter who gets told the news first; as long as it gets told," Littlefoot admitted.

Jenna sighed.

"It's just that, your dad has always expected to be first for everything," Jenna said.

Littlefoot lowered his head in shame.

"There's no shame in not letting him be the first one to know; he needs to learn that he can't be first for everything," Jenna explained.

Littlefoot nodded.

Meanwhile, Topsy is letting the rest of the threehorns know of the good news. Tyrus was surprised; but, he was happy; so was Sally.

"It's nice to see that Cera has found her true love," Tyrus said.

"I'm glad you think so, Grandpa," Theresa said.

Soon enough, Topsy heard footsteps coming from an area near the nest. He went over to investigate where the noise was coming from. Then, he knew that Bron was making those footsteps.

"Hey, Bron; what's gotten you so angry?" Topsy wondered.

"Oh will you just go away!" Bron snarled.

Topsy shook his head.

"Not until you tell me what's bothering you," Topsy responded.

Bron stopped walking; or rather stomping and faced Topsy.

"Did you know that Littlefoot and Cera are together?" Bron asked.

"I knew that before they even told me," Topsy commented.

"Well, they didn't let me be the first to know; I always thought it was appropriate to tell the grown ups first," Bron explained.

"Boo-hoo; so, you didn't get told first, does it really matter who gets told first?" Topsy wondered.

Bron growled and with a swing of his tail, he hit Topsy in the side; the brunt force of his tail made Topsy growl in pain. Topsy exploded in anger; he began to yell at Bron in Sharptooth. Luckily for him, the rest of the threehorns heard and rushed to Topsy's aid. Bron took a few steps back; for the first time in his life, he was scared of threehorns. Tria was the first one to speak up.

"GET OUT! DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE!" Tria roared.

Bron snarled.

"Until me and Topsy make up; Littlefoot and Cera can't see each other; that goes for all of our children and grandchildren," Bron snarled.

"You can't do that; besides, the decision has to be unanimous between both families," Tria retorted.

"Yeah; so there *blows raspberry*," Topsy said through the pain.

Bron snarled and walked away.

"He's such a baby," Topsy muttered.

The other threehorns nodded in agreement.

After a while, Tria wandered over to the longneck's nest to talk to Jenna.

"So you see, Jenna; Bron and Topsy got into an argument; well, Bron hit Topsy just because of a remark," Tria explained.

Jenna wasn't the least bit surprised.

"Oh dear; and it's all because he wasn't the first one to know that Littlefoot and Cera got together; don't worry, Tria-"

Jenna was interrupted by Bron as he ran over to her and Tria.

"JENNA! GET AWAY FROM TRIA RIGHT NOW!" Bron roared.

Tria rolled her eyes and walked away. Jenna glared at her mate.

"That was embarrassing," Jenna sneered.

Soon enough, Littlefoot and Cera came up after hearing Bron yelling.

"Littlefoot; you're to stay at the nest until further notice; and Cera, you're not to see Littlefoot until your dad and I work out our problem," Bron snarled.

"You can't do that; just because you and my dad are in a fight; doesn't mean you should make us not see each other; it's not fair," Cera pleaded.

"Cera's right, Dad; you can't stop us from seeing each other," Littlefoot added.

Jenna looked up at Bron.

"They're right; and plus; you've become impossible to live with; and I don't want to be married to someone who hits people for nothing; these last few years have been unbearable for me; as of right now, I want a divorce," Jenna told him.

Bron was shocked.

"NO! We can work this out; just please don't do anything rash," Bron pleaded.

Jenna stood up and walked away.

Bron faced Littlefoot and smacked him in the face. Then, he left the area; Littlefoot was completely stunned.

"Just to let you know; this isn't your fault; not all marriages last forever," Cera reassured him.

Littlefoot managed to break himself out of his trance and looked towards the ground. A tear rolled down his face; Cera gently nuzzled him.

"Let's go find the others; we have to tell them," Cera stated.

Littlefoot nodded as he and Cera went to gather their gang.

Meanwhile, Jenna was talking to her parents about Bron.

"Bron did WHAT?! I told you not to trust him all those years ago; but, I kept my mouth shut because I wanted you to be happy; now I know I was right," Grandpa snarled.

"Dad! He didn't hit me; he hit Topsy just for a harmless remark; and because he wasn't first to hear the news about Littlefoot and Cera," Jenna protested.

Grandpa snarled. Soon enough, Grandma spoke up.

"What are you gonna do now?" Grandma wondered.

"I told Bron that I want a divorce; I know he has a temper; but, he took it too far," Jenna explained.

Grandpa nodded.

"If you and Bron break up; he'll have to find another spot to sleep; or he'll have to leave the valley," Grandpa said.

Jenna nodded.

"The divorce also has to be unanimous between the couple," Grandma added.

Jenna knew this wasn't gonna be easy. However, she wasn't happy with Bron anymore; and she wanted out of her marriage.

"I'll see if I can talk him into agreeing to the divorce," Jenna said.

"I just want to let you know; I'm sorry that your marriage didn't work out," Grandpa replied.

Jenna nodded.

"I'm sorry, too, Dad; but, I'm glad to have family and friends who care about me," Jenna admitted.

After that, Jenna went to find Bron.

Meanwhile, the gang crowded around the Tall Trees.

"Grandpa did WHAT?!" Amber asked.

"He hit me; it's all because my mother wants a divorce; he thinks it's mine and Cera's fault just because he wasn't the first one to know about the news of us getting together," Littlefoot explained.

Amber was disgusted; same with the rest of the gang.

"That is so not nice; and we also heard about what happened at your nest, Cera," Ducky said.

Cera nodded.

The day was now going to have a whole lot of tension between Bron and the herd.

 **A/N: One couple gets together and another couple is in the beginning stages of a break up. Such tension here. I always wondered how Bron would react when he wasn't first to hear about good things happening in his family.**


	30. Chapter 30

After a while, Jenna had found Bron sulking at the Secret Caverns. He truly felt bad for what he did; but, that wasn't gonna change Jenna's mind about wanting to divorce him. They faced each other for a few minutes before speaking.

"Bron; I just want to let you know that I would never trade what we had for anything else; we had so many years together from the time we met as children; and when we became grown ups; but, we have to move on; after all, we fell out of love over the course of three years; I don't know what went wrong there; but, I could never truly hate you," Jenna explained.

Bron sighed.

"I wouldn't trade the memories you and I shared for anything else either; if you want to break up, I don't blame you; I don't deserve to have a mate as good as you; your dad was right about me; I am a loser," Bron said.

"You're not a loser; and Dad was trying to do what he thought was best; I imagine your dad did that for you," Jenna claimed.

"Yes; that's why I love him; even more than my mom," Bron admitted.

Jenna smiled.

"So; do you agree that a divorce is best for us so we don't end up hating each other?" Jenna wondered.

Bron nodded.

"Yeah; as much as it pains me, we gotta do what's best; but, it won't be the same waking up without you by my side," Bron admitted.

"Don't worry; even though we won't be mates anymore, we can still be friends," Jenna reassured him.

Bron smiled.

Soon enough, the soon-to-be ex mates separated; Bron found another part of the valley to sleep in. However, he agreed to try and make amends with the members he had done wrong. The first ones he tried apologizing to was Littlefoot and Cera.

"So you see; I don't know what I was thinking when I hit you; I wouldn't blame you if you don't forgive me for hitting you; but, I really am sorry," Bron admitted.

Littlefoot and Cera nodded.

"We could never hate you, Dad; and I forgive you for hitting me," Littlefoot told him.

Bron sighed.

Soon enough, Topsy came by the Tall Trees and saw that Bron was already talking to Littlefoot and Cera.

"Uh; we'll just be going," Littlefoot stated.

"You don't have to leave," Topsy said.

Bron nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Cera responded.

Soon enough, Bron turned to Topsy.

"I'm really sorry for hitting you; if you don't forgive me, I don't blame you," Bron admitted.

Topsy nodded.

"I'm partly to blame for that; it was my remark that made you lose your temper; so, I'm also sorry," Topsy said.

"I forgive you," Bron claimed.

"And I forgive you for hitting me," Topsy responded.

Bron smiled.

"So; does this mean we're friends again?" Bron wondered.

"Yeah; being friends is a lot better than being enemies," Topsy claimed.

Bron smiled.

After a while, Bron also made amends with the rest of the herd; however, he and Jenna are officially broken up. He will still be living in the Great Valley; just not at his usual nesting place.

 **A/N: It's official; Bron and Jenna are now broken up; however, they are still going to be friends.**


	31. Chapter 31

Things have been tense for the herd since Jenna and Bron broke up. Littlefoot felt like it was his fault that his parents split up; Jenna had reassured him that it wasn't his fault. The teenaged longneck wasn't entirely convinced; but, he decided to go along with it and live life as normally as possible. He and his gang were now relaxing at the Tall Trees.

"I can't believe that Mom and Dad are broken up; well, not all marriages last forever," Littlefoot said.

"Do not worry, Littlefoot; even if your parents are broken up, they will still love you," Ducky stated.

Littlefoot smiled at Ducky's statement.

"Thanks, Ducky," Littlefoot responded.

"You are welcome," Ducky commented.

Meanwhile, Topsy was doing some sibling bonding with Celine and Rita.

"So; how have you been doing lately?" Celine asked.

Rita just shrugged.

"Not much into talking, eh? You're usually a chatterbox," Celine pointed out.

Rita stood up and glowered at her slightly older sister.

"Really, Celine? How would you feel if Nigel died instead of Isaac? What is the matter with you?" Rita snarled.

For the first time in Celine's life; she genuinely felt scared of Rita.

"Rita's right, Celine; imagine if it was you who lost Nigel to an illness," Topsy told her.

Celine growled and stood up and walked away. Rita and Topsy exchanged expressions of confusion about Celine's behavior.

"Do you think we should talk to her? I think we hurt her feelings; on the other hand, she hurt my feelings first," Rita said.

Topsy shook his head.

"I think we should leave her alone for a while; maybe the time alone will help clear her head," Topsy responded.

Rita sighed. She knew that Topsy was right; Celine had a temper that would even scare the toughest dinosaur around.

"You're right; but, I don't want a misunderstanding to get between her and us; Mother wouldn't want to see us fighting like children; and think of how impressionable children are if they were to see grown ups fighting," Rita explained.

"It's not really a fight, Rita; but, you're right, even an argument shouldn't be the way to solve a problem; talking it out is a much better way," Topsy said.

Rita smiled.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Rita commented.

Topsy chuckled.

Meanwhile, Celine wandered around still grumbling about what happened between herself, Rita and Topsy. She had no intention on hurting Rita's feelings; but, her mouth always got her in trouble. Soon enough, she decided to go make things right with her siblings. Once she got back to where Topsy and Rita were relaxing, she cleared her throat.

"I have something to say to you," Celine said.

"We're listening," Rita replied.

Celine walked up closer to the other threehorns and sighed.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings; please don't hate me," Celine got choked up on the last part.

Her green eyes were now filling with tears; one escaped and rolled down her face and onto the ground. She lowered her head and let out a few sobs. Soon enough, she laid down with her head on the ground as more tears rolled down her face. Moments later, Rita and Topsy walked over to Celine; Topsy laid down on Celine's left side and Rita was lying down on her right side. Both of them were now trying to comfort her.

"Celine; you don't have to cry; apologizing isn't that hard; plus, I forgive you for your comment about me not being much of a talker because I'm still mourning over Isaac," Rita explained.

Celine smiled through her tears.

"Th-thanks; I l-l-lo-love..." Celine struggled to finish her sentence due to her heavy sobs.

"You don't have to say it; we know that you love us and we love you too, very much," Topsy reassured her.

Celine dried the tears from her eyes and nuzzled Topsy and Rita. The three siblings were glad to resolve the conflict that had threatened to come between them over a misunderstanding.


	32. Chapter 32

Jenna was having a hard time dealing with her divorce; however, she still has her family and friends to be there for her. She consulted with her parents about whether or not she should get married again. Grandpa was unsure if it was wise for Jenna to jump into a relationship so quickly after only a few months of being divorced.

"You don't have to get married again; however, if you want to get married again; maybe it would be a wise idea to think it over; you're still young," Grandpa told her.

"Dad; I'm not that young; you seem to forget that I'm forty eight, not twenty," Jenna pointed out.

"Well; forty eight for longnecks is still pretty young; since our kind can live up to and sometimes live beyond two hundred years," Grandpa explained.

Jenna nodded.

"So; what you're saying is, I don't have to rush to get married again; I have a long life ahead of me; and of course a big family who loves me," Jenna claimed.

Grandma and Grandpa nodded and smiled.

"That's right; we love you; no matter how old you get; we as your parents will always want what's best for you," Grandma told her.

Jenna smiled. Even as a grown up; she had a tendency to go to her parents for advice.

"Thanks for the advice," Jenna commented.

"No problem; are you okay with divorcing Bron?" Grandma asked.

"It's been difficult; but, we weren't really in love anymore; so, we thought it was best to break up before we ended up hating each other," Jenna admitted.

Grandma nodded. In the back of Grandpa's mind; he was glad that Jenna divorced Bron; he never really liked him very much and thought of him as being too immature; so much like his mother with being prejudiced, temperamental and his mouth often got him in trouble. He was also known to hit others or other things out of anger with his tail. The elderly male was really good at hiding his true feelings for Bron since all he wanted was for Jenna to be happy; even if it meant he was gonna be miserable. However, Jenna noticed behind the somber expression was an expression of relief.

"Let me be completely honest with you," Grandpa said.

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Jenna wondered.

"All this time, I kept my mouth shut about how I felt during your marriage; even when Eli was young; Bron always expected to be the first one to hear good news; if he wasn't first, he would lose his temper; but now, I can honestly say how I never liked him all that much; well, I don't hate him; since hate is too strong of a word; there's one other thing; if I had seen him attack any of the members of this herd, I would have made him leave the valley; and you would have no choice but to divorce him; we don't tolerate that kind of violence around here; and if I had known that Bron would turn out like this; I never would have let you marry him; but, I wanted you to be happy," Grandpa explained.

After that short rant, the elderly male felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He sighed with relief.

"Sorry for the rant; but, I really needed to get that out of my system; I've held it in for the last thirty years; give or take a few months," Grandpa added.

Jenna nodded.

"I never knew how you really felt about Bron; no wonder you were so friendly towards him; it was all because of me and the family he and I created together," Jenna explained.

Grandpa nodded.

After that, Jenna decided to go and find her girlfriends so they could have some female bonding time.

 **A/N: Some family tension following the divorce; some between Jenna and her dad.**


	33. Chapter 33

After a while, Jenna was bonding with Tria, Tori, Ariel, Celine and Rita at Tria's mud pool. Since Jenna was too big to fit, she just dipped the tip of her tail in the mud while the other girls settled into the mud.

"This is so relaxing," Jenna said.

"I know; mud baths are great," Tori stated.

"Oh yeah; I never knew the point of mud baths since my mother always insisted that relaxing in mud was preposterous," Ariel claimed.

"My mother was the same way," Tria replied.

"So was mine," Tori claimed.

"What about your mother, Jenna? did she think the idea of mud baths was preposterous?" Tria asked.

"Nope," Jenna answered.

"You're lucky; your mother isn't that strict and neither is Theresa," Tria told her.

Jenna smiled. They relaxed together for a while and began to reminisce about their lives as children.

Meanwhile, Bron was also having a hard time dealing with the divorce. He thought that they should have been able to work it out; however, some things are just not meant to be. After a few months of living by himself; he felt it was best to leave the valley. He gathered the herd to tell them the news.

"What? You can't leave; we might not be together anymore; but, that doesn't mean you have to leave; no one is forcing you to," Jenna protested.

Bron sighed.

"I have to leave; there's too many memories of this place; I'll miss all of you; but, this is something I must do; I'll come back to visit soon," Bron explained.

Jenna nodded.

"Okay; I guess you just need some time away to clear your head; I understand," Jenna told him.

Bron nodded.

After one final goodbye, Bron walked away and exited through the entrance to the valley. The herd was sad that Bron decided to find a new home. However, he was doing what he thought was best for him. Moments later, the herd went back to the Thundering Falls.

"I can't believe this," Jenna said.

"Believe it, Jenna; not all divorced couples can live together in the same valley; my parents are divorced; so are Tori's, Tria's and Ariel's; you are the only grown up around here with parents who are still together after all these years," Celine explained.

"Yeah; you're lucky that your parents are inseperable," Rita added.

Jenna nodded.

"You're right," Jenna stated.

Meanwhile, the younger members of the herd all gathered at the Tall Trees. The younger longneck kids were still upset about their grandparents break up; Littlefoot and his nestmates felt the same way.

"Do not worry, Littlefoot; it is like your dad said; he will come back and visit," Ducky told him.

"Yeah; Ducky right; he still loves you; even though he and your mom not together anymore," Petrie added.

Littlefoot smiled.

"Thanks, guys; we need all the support we can get," Littlefoot admitted.

The rest of the gang nodded.

It was going to be a long time before the emotional wound of Bron and Jenna's divorce to heal in Littlefoot's heart.


	34. Chapter 34

Out in the Mysterious Beyond, Bron came across a female longneck; she is lime green with a lemon underbelly and muzzle with deep blue eyes. The younger one beside her is also the same coloration; only it was a teenaged boy of the same species of longneck. Another male was with them and is at least a few years younger than the teenaged longneck. The mother and sons were wandering around and looking for some food. Soon enough, the three longnecks and purple sharptooth met; they all introduced themselves. The grown female introduced herself as Jade and her son was introduced as Shorty and the purple sharptooth introduced himself as Chomper.

"I'll be completely honest with you; it's really odd to see a longneck adopting a sharptooth; no offense," Bron said.

"Don't worry about it; me and Shorty found him just wandering around and saw two sharpteeth bodies and we couldn't just abandon him," Jade explained.

Just then, Chomper spoke up.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir; what are you doing out here?" Chomper asked.

"Well; I recently divorced my wife; things have gotten rather stale between us; so, that's why I decided to leave; if you don't mind me tagging along; we could become friends," Bron said.

The other longnecks and sharptooth all nodded in agreement.

"That's fine," Jade claimed.

Bron smiled as he joined in with Jade, Shorty and Chomper.

"By the way, kid, call me Bron; I feel weird being called sir," Bron replied.

"Sure thing, Bron; you know; you're the first flathead longneck I've ever seen," Chomper pointed out.

"And you're the first sharptooth I've ever seen who got adopted by a longneck family," Bron responded.

Chomper smiled.

"So; you got any family in your old home?" Shorty asked.

"Yes; I have an older son and a daughter-in-law; they're twenty eight; I also have four younger kids; they're fifteen; and a grandson and two granddaughters; they're six; along with my ex-wife and her parents; my parents and sisters' whereabouts are unknown to mee since I haven't seen them in more than twenty years," Bron explained.

"Wow; that's some big family," Shorty commented.

"I haven't mentioned them all yet; I also have my ex-siblings-in-law," Bron stated.

His new friends nodded.

After a while of Bron telling them about his family; he allowed his new friends to tell him about themselves and their family.

 **A/N: I decided to introduce Shorty and Chomper as adoptive siblings; Chomper is an orphan; Shorty's mom is a widow. Chomper has been with that family since he was nine and he's thirteen; while Shorty is sixteen. His mother is forty eight like Bron.**


	35. Chapter 35

After many months of getting to know his new friends, Bron was starting to develop some feelings for Jade. Shorty and Chomper have been without a father for a few years; although Chomper has a new family he still misses his real parents. However, he was happy that his new mom has found love again. The two brothers were letting the grown ups have some time to themselves.

"It's so nice that Mom has found love again; Bron is a nice guy; he seems to be the type to be a good stepdad," Chomper commented.

"I agree, Chomper; Mom does seem especially happy when Bron is around," Shorty responded.

Bron and Jade watched from a distance.

"Isn't that sweet; your sons are accepting us as a couple," Bron said.

Jade sighed happily and nuzzled Bron.

Soon enough, Chomper and Shorty came up to the grown ups.

"So, boys; since we have become great friends; is it okay for me and your mom to get together?" Bron wondered.

Chomper and Shorty nodded.

"You do seem to make Mom very happy; but, we don't have to call you Dad, right?" Chomper asked.

Bron chuckled and shook his head.

"No; you're still free to call me Bron unless you want to call me Dad," Bron answered.

Chomper and Shorty nodded.

"I think we'll continue to call you Bron; it first felt weird for Chomper to call my mom Mom when she first adopted him; however, she was seen as a mother figure in his eyes; and I told him that I'll think of him as a kid brother; even though our family is unusual, we're still a family," Shorty explained.

"So? Is that a yes?" Bron asked.

"Yes; you can marry our mom; we have grown rather fond of you over these last months," Chomper responded.

Bron smiled. Soon enough, the grown ups agreed to get engaged. Suddenly, Chomper heard some growling in the distance.

"Sharptooth is out there; he killed my parents; and he won't stop until all the weak sharpteeth and flatteeth are dead; he's known at the Walking Terror," Chomper explained.

Bron's jaw dropped in shock.

"Yeah; anyone who tried to fight against him alone ended up dead within minutes; my birth parents were the first ones to try and fight him off; they told me to hide; and so I did; but, they were dead; Sharptooth had ripped off their heads..." Chomper stopped when he saw that Bron's face was turning as green as a tree star.

Bron laid down to avoid collapsing; he was feeling dizzy and nauseous from the mentioning of blood shed and decaptitated sharpteeth.

"Sorry about that; I had no idea that you were sensitive to blood," Chomper admitted.

Bron shook his head of the dizziness and managed to settle his stomach in time.

"It's not your fault," Bron stated, his voice still shaky.

Meanwhile in the Great Valley, the herd gathered at the Feeding Grounds.

"It's so different without Dad living here," Littlefoot admitted.

Jenna looked down at Littlefoot and nuzzled him.

"I know; but, he and I weren't getting along; we thought it was best to get divorced; and he felt like it was best for him to leave," Jenna explained.

Littlefoot nodded.

"Besides, none of this is your fault; or anybody's fault for that matter," Jenna added.

Littlefoot smiled.

Back in the Mysterious beyond, Bron and his soon-to-be mate and her sons wandered around the desolate area. Chomper sniffed around for Sharptooth's scent. Eventually, he came across a longneck carcass; the head was torn off and its insides were ripped out.

"Sharptooth has been here; but, this longneck had already died of starvation; we gotta find shelter; or one of us could be next," Chomper claimed.

Bron had averted his gaze from the carcass due to his fear of blood. Soon enough, the family followed Chomper; and soon came across a valley with a combined herd; much like the Great Valley. However, it was mostly inhabited by longnecks. Bron got a good look at the elderly male; it was his dad, Otto.

"Dad? Is that you?" Bron asked.

The graying brown longneck looked towards the younger male and smiled.

"Yes it is; I see you brought some friends with you; your sisters would love to see you after so many years; why not bring them in and introduce them," Otto said.

Bron smiled. Soon enough, he led the family into the valley. After a while they all got acquainted.

"So; I hear you're divorced from your first wife," Otto replied.

"Yes, Dad; on another note; we're on the run from a sharptooth called Sharptooth," Bron explained.

"You don't mean..." Otto stopped in mid-sentence.

"Yes; the Walking Terror; we found a dead longneck that died of starvation; but, I could not glance at it since its insides were ripped out and the head was decapitated; and..just the thought..." Bron couldn't finish due to the fact that he started gagging.

Otto shook his head.

"You and me have the same problem with blood," Otto admitted.

Bron nodded.

Just then, Jade spoke up.

"We need all the help we can get to defeat Sharptooth; if you could gather as much of this herd as possible; too bad we don't know a leaf eater who can speak Sharptooth," Jade stated.

"I can speak Sharptooth; after living in a few different homes before reaching the Great Valley; we were constantly confronted by sharpteeth and fast biters," Bron explained.

Jade was surprised; not many leaf eaters could speak Sharptooth; not that many have tried to begin with. Soon enough, the whole herd and their guests got a decent sized meal and a decent rest before deciding to go out and try to defeat Sharptooth.

 **A/N: I've decided to introduce Bron's family; his parents and sisters; he has seven sisters.**


	36. Chapter 36

Once everyone was ready, they all headed out in pursuit of Sharptooth. With Bron by their side; they had a better chance of defeating the Walking Terror since he can speak Sharptooth as well as Leaf Eater. The entire herd saw Sharptooth scavenging for fresh carcasses of dead dinosaurs.

"Okay; we have him at our mercy; I'll try to reason with him; if he starts attacking, come right out and help me fend him off; out here, only the strong survive," Bron explained.

The herd nodded.

"Okay; he's just hungry and looking for something to eat; it's a great time for us to advance on him," Bron claimed.

Everyone else was worried that something would happen if Bron tried to take on Sharptooth by himself.

"Don't worry; when Bron was a teenager, he took on some fast biters," Otto told the herd.

"Yeah, but; fast biters are much smaller than sharpteeth," Jade said.

"Maybe so; but, it was a pack of fast biters; kind of unusual for a longneck; and it was very brave of him; and he came out with not even a scratch," Otto replied.

Bron crouched low to the ground and started towards Sharptooth while he was feasting on a finnecked longneck.

" _I'll get you Sharptooth; and soon you won't be terrorizing anybody anymore,_ " Bron snarled.

At the sound of Bron's voice, Sharptooth looked around and saw a herd of leaf eaters. He snarled back at them. Soon enough, Bron walked up to him and they began a verbal exchange in the Sharptooth language. The others watched in awe at Bron's skills with learning a second language. However, Otto wasn't the least bit surprised.

"I sure hope he's okay; we plan on becoming mates one of these days," Jade responded.

"Don't worry; he's stronger than I was when I was his age," Otto reassured her.

Soon enough, the herd saw Bron rear up on his hind legs and slammed his front paws into the ground. That little earthshake knocked Sharptooth off balance. They started growling and snarling at each other in the Sharptooth language. All the herd could do was hide and watch. Soon enough, another longneck came onto the scene. He is dark gray with yellow eyes and has a long scar going down his right eye. He wrapped his tail around Sharptooth's left leg and pulled him to the ground. Bron slammed him into the ground with his massive weight; after that, the rest of the herd joined in and managed to stun Sharptooth into walking off a cliff. Moments later, they all cheered happily at the defeat of Sharptooth.

"Thanks for saving us; by the way, who are you?" Bron asked.

"My name is Doc; and I was just passing through; you my friend were very brave taking on the Walking Terror like that; and your skills with the Sharptooth language is flawless," Doc said.

Bron was speechless; no other dinosaur besides his family and friends have commented on his language skills.

"Well; I picked up on the language when I was a kid after so many confrontations with sharpteeth and fast biters," Bron replied.

Doc nodded. Soon enough, Doc was introduced to the rest of the heard.

"Now that Sharptooth has been defeated; all of us can continue to live in peace," Doc declared.

The herd nodded.

"Doc; for helping us defeat Sharptooth; you're welcome to stay in our herd; you don't have to if you don't want to," Otto said.

"Well; it's nice of you to offer, Otto; but, I'm more of a loner; big crowds make me uncomfortable; but, I'd be happy to come visit from time to time," Doc responded.

"Fair enough; well, it was nice to meet you," Otto claimed.

Doc nodded in agreement.

"Where are you going now?" Bron wondered.

"Wherever my heart takes me, I guess; I've heard of the Great Valley; maybe I'll go there next," Doc declared.

Bron frowned.

"I once lived in the Great Valley; me and my first wife created a family there; we also have grandchildren; however, certain circumstances have made us break up; I felt out of place after the divorce; but, I think I'll go back soon; but, I want to bring the whole herd with me," Bron explained.

Doc sighed.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that; well; you have a bunch of new friends to care for you and your family," Doc replied.

Bron smiled.

"Thanks, Doc; hopefully I'll see you around," Bron claimed.

Doc nodded and walked away. The herd wished Doc good luck with his journey to the Great Valley. Soon enough, they all went back to their home.

 **A/N: Sharptooth dialogue is in Italics.**


	37. Chapter 37

It took many days; but, Doc had managed to get to the Great Valley. He saw a whole herd of many different species; much like the herd he had helped defeat Sharptooth. Soon enough, the whole herd greeted him happily.

"Hi there; welcome to the Great Valley," Jenna said.

Doc smiled.

"Hi there; I was hoping to stay here for a few months and then I'll be leaving again," Doc replied.

"Sure; I just need to talk it out with the herd," Jenna stated.

Soon enough, everyone was glad to let him stay until his next departure. They all exchanged introductions moments later.

"So, Doc; how's life being the Lone Dinosaur?" Jenna wondered.

"It gets kinda lonely; but, it's also nice to meet other dinosaurs," Doc answered.

Jenna nodded.

"Well; we hope you enjoy your stay," Jenna commented.

"I intend to," Doc stated.

After a while, the young ones got a chance to get to know Doc. The old longneck was happy to meet young ones who are interested in his stories.

"Well, kids; I am the Lone Dinosaur for a reason; I used to have a family; but, they were all brutally murdered; even my parents; I couldn't take getting my heart broken again; that's why I don't stay in one place very long," Doc explained.

"Wow; that's really interesting, Doc," Cera claimed.

Doc smiled.

"That's nice to hear; I imagine you have some stories from when you were a kid," Doc claimed.

"Yep; me and my nestmates have met our friends a few days after we hatched; my cousins were born a year later," Cera replied.

Soon enough, the young ones were entertaining Doc with stories from their childhood.


	38. Chapter 38

Over the next few days, Doc has gotten to know everyone in the herd. Even though, he wasn't much for talking. He was surprised to learn that Littlefoot and Cera's relationship goes further than just friendship. However, he was not opposed to cross-species relationships; even though Littlefoot and Cera are just boyfriend and girlfriend at this point.

"I see you two are together; back in my younger days, cross-species relationships were almost unheard of and frowned upon; even longnecks making friends with other species was frowned upon," Doc said.

"Well; times have changed since you were young," Littlefoot claimed.

Doc smiled.

"Yes, they sure have, kid," Doc commented.

Soon enough, the herd was gathered to hear some more great news.

"It has come to my attention that Bron is returning to the Great Valley and is bringing his family along with my brothers," Grandma said.

Doc was surprised; he had no idea the elderly female had any other family members besides her mate, daughter, grandchildren and great-grandchildren.

"Yes it's true; I haven't seen my brothers in fifty years," Grandma continued.

"Oh great; it'll be just like before you and I declared our union," Grandpa groaned.

"Not with my kid brothers Amos and Angus; they only went along with the others due to being pressured; they really do like you," Grandma reassured him.

Grandpa nodded.

Just then, Topsy walked up.

"In all my years of knowing you; I find out now that you have brothers; why have you never mentioned them before?" Topsy asked.

Grandma sighed.

"It's a story that's best saved for when our visitors get here; it may get emotional in some parts; so I apologize in advance if any of you get upset," Grandma admitted.

Topsy nodded.

After a while, all the visitors arrived. They all greeted each other with warm smiles and hellos. All the visiting longnecks were surprised to see the Great Valley herd have so many dinosaurs of different species. Topsy had one thing on his mind; so many longnecks; most of them were just Jenna's family and former in-laws. Just then, he decided to speak up.

"So, uh; you were mentioning that there was a very sad story involving your past," Topsy said.

Grandma nodded.

"Yes; when me and Kenneth started courting, things got really bad; Dad mentioned that a wife should be the same age or younger than the husband; not the other way around; Mother then realized that she had to leave with the boys since they needed her more than I did; Dad walked away from the family; so I stayed and made a new life without caring about the age difference; after all, four years is nothing," Grandma explained.

"I still don't understand; why didn't we hear about your mother and brothers until today?" Topsy asked.

"She just told you, you dimwitted horn face," Kiefer sneered.

Topsy got ready to charge; however, Grandma got in the way.

"Would you two settle down? You're acting like children," Grandma said.

"He started it," Topsy and Kiefer said in unison while pointing their right forepaws at each other.

"I don't care; you are grown ups and should act like it," Grandma responded.

Topsy sighed.

"You're right; but I'm still not gonna forget that remark you made about me being a dimwitted horn face," Topsy told Kiefer.

"Wouldn't expect you to," Kiefer shot back.

Topsy rolled his eyes.

Soon enough, Bron's sisters and parents joined in. They were also surprised to see a combined herd; not just longnecks. Jenna was happy to see her former in-laws after so many years; but, was also happy to see that Bron found love again. She got a look at Bron's future mate, her son and adopted sharptooth son.

"Bron; I never knew that longnecks could look after sharpteeth," Jenna said.

"You'd be surprised; I never thought so, either," Bron admitted.

"Well; I hope the four of you will be happy together," Jenna claimed.

Bron smiled.

"I hope so, too; although, I really missed you while I was away," Bron admitted.

"I missed you too; even though we're not together anymore, we'll always be best friends," Jenna stated.

"I appreciate that; Jade, Shorty and Chomper are also important to me; and I would like us all to be great friends," Bron explained.

Jenna smiled knowing that her ex-husband will soon have a new family. Soon enough, Jade, Shorty and Chomper decided to get to know the Great Valley herd just like the rest of the visitors.

 **A/N: Here's another bunch of characters; Connie is Jenna's maternal grandmother (olive green with violet eyes), Amos and Angus (dark green skin; Amos has crimson eyes while Angus has violet eyes), Kiefer (cobalt blue skin with violet eyes), Dexter (aquamarine skin with violet eyes), Glenn (brownish-grey with crimson eyes), Miles (black with crimson eyes), Shadow (white skin with violet eyes; Shadow is an albino); all the boys mentioned here are Jenna's maternal uncles. Amos and Angus are sixty five, Kiefer, Dexter and Glenn are seventy five; Miles and Shadow are seventy eight like their only sister. Hazel and Mabel (Bron's coloration and same color of eyes; both are forty eight like him), Ida (light brown and dark blue eyes; forty years old), Kali and Sadie (grey skin; Kali has Bron's eyes while Sadie has dark blue eyes; both are forty two years old), Yolanda and Chloe (burgundy red with Bron's eye color; both are forty four years old) Edna and Otto (parents to Bron and his sisters; Otto looks like an elderly version of Bron; with a tint of grey due to his age; Edna is light brown with dark blue eyes; both of them are seventy eight years old)**


	39. Chapter 39

After a few months of getting acquainted with Jenna's family; Jade, Shorty and Chomper were seen as members of the family. Littlefoot and his siblings began to see Shorty and Chomper as their brothers; even though they would only be their step-brothers. Bron and Jade decided that they wanted to live in the Great Valley along with their soon to be new family. Everyone was more than happy to let Bron back in the herd along with Jade, Shorty and Chomper.

"This is wonderful; I hope you won't feel awkward with me and Jade knowing that you and I used to be together," Bron admitted.

"Don't be ridiculous; I'm a big girl," Jenna sneered.

Bron chuckled.

"Just checking, Jenna; I know how much you loved me," Bron responded.

Jenna smiled.

"I just hope you two will be happy together; maybe I'll find another mate one day," Jenna stated.

"Wouldn't be surprised; you're a remarkable person; I imagine lots of males would want to be your mate," Bron commented.

Jenna chuckled.

"That's nice; you're pretty amazing too," Jenna replied.

Just then, Jade walked up and nuzzled Bron.

"I can't wait for us to have our union ceremony," Jade responded.

"Me neither," Bron claimed.

The day has gone by fast; everyone in the herd decided to settle down for the night. A few days have gone by since Bron and Jade became mates; it was now time for Doc to leave again. He has felt like it was time to leave; but, he had promised to be back again some day. The herd gathered by the entrance to say goodbye to their friend.

"Well; it was nice knowing you all; but, I have more places to visit," Doc claimed.

"We wish you luck on your travels," Grandpa stated.

Doc nodded.

"Thanks for your hospitality; these last few months have gone by fast," Doc replied.

"We're all gonna miss you; but, if you ever choose to come back, you'll always have friends here," Jenna responded.

Just then, Doc gave Jenna a goodbye nuzzle.

"Hey, hey; watch it," Grandpa snarled.

"Dad! Doc was just giving me a goodbye nuzzle," Jenna exclaimed.

"Yeah, chill out, Kenneth; Jenna's a big girl; she doesn't need you to protect her anymore," Topsy said.

Grandpa glared at his friend.

"Shut up," Grandpa retorted.

Topsy rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Well, I wonder if there's a sweet bubble bush that Kosh didn't mark with his urine; gotta go," Topsy responded.

Doc chuckled.

"That threehorn reminds me of me when I was his age; even though it was one hundred years ago," Doc recalled from his younger years.

"Oh; you mean you love sweet bubbles as much as he does?" Grandpa asked.

"Yeah; I do have a sweet tooth," Doc answered.

Grandpa chuckled.

"Well; I best be going before the bright circle leaves the sky," Doc responded.

"I hope you return again some day," Grandpa said.

"I intend to; but, not before I visit a few other valleys and continue to roam strange lands by myself," Doc explained.

Soon enough, the herd all bid a farewell to Doc. Moments later, Littlefoot stood beside his grandfather.

"Do you think he's really coming back?" Littlefoot asked.

"I'm sure he will; he did say that he will," Grandpa answered.

Littlefoot nodded. Soon enough, they all watched Doc leave for his journey. It would be a long time before they see the Lone Dinosaur again.


	40. Chapter 40

It has been three years since Bron and Jade became mates; now, Littlefoot and Cera have exciting news to share with the herd. They have been together as a couple for a few years and now wanted to officially become mates. This time, Bron was happy to hear about good news first.

"We're all very happy for you," Bron claimed.

"Thank you; this means a lot to us," Littlefoot stated.

Soon enough, the herd celebrated Littlefoot and Cera becoming future mates. Just then, Topsy walked up to Littlefoot.

"Take care of her now, ya hear?" Topsy asked.

"Don't worry; I'll treat Cera properly just like a mate should," Littlefoot claimed.

"I know you will," Topsy replied.

Soon enough, Littlefoot and Cera shared a loving nuzzle. Jenna smiled at her future daughter-in-law and then down at her childhood friend.

"Was there any doubt in your mind that Littlefoot and Cera would become mates?" Jenna asked.

"To be honest; yes; but, they proved me wrong," Topsy answered.

Jenna chuckled.

"Just think that one day, we'll be in-laws," Jenna responded.

"Yeah; we're already very good friends," Topsy claimed.

Jenna smiled.

Littlefoot and Cera were happy with all the support they are getting from the entire herd.

"We all wish you a very happy and healthy relationship; and maybe one of these days; healthy children of your own," Ducky claimed.

"Uh-huh," Spike added.

"Me think you make a wonderful couple; you been best friends since we were hatchlings," Petrie commented, flying up and hugged Littlefoot's neck.

Ducky bent down and wrapped her arms around Cera's neck; then they both trade places with Ducky embracing Littlefoot's foreleg and Petrie embracing Cera's foreleg. Soon enough, the rest of the herd all nuzzled Littlefoot and Cera. After that, they all stood back.

"Both of you have proved it doesn't matter if you're two different species; love is love," Bron responded.

Littlefoot and Cera were really happy to have support for their love from the entire herd. However, some of the elderly members; mainly Bron's mom and some of Grandma's brothers were a bit old fashioned when it came to couples; but, they were willing to set their prejudices aside to keep Littlefoot and Cera happy. As it turns out, Grandma youngest brothers Amos and Angus were more open minded.

Soon enough, it was time for the herd to disperse and get ready for bed. Some time in the night, the spirit of Elaine visited Topsy. It had been thirteen years since he last seen her; it was one of the most amazing experiences that Topsy ever faced.

"Elaine; it really is you; I've missed you so much over the years," Topsy said.

"I know; but, I have been watching from the Great Beyond; and noticed that Littlefoot and Cera will be mates one of these days," Elaine said.

Topsy nodded. He felt his eyes fill with tears.

"Now; I only have a few moments; you know with the rules of the Great Beyond; I wish the rules were more flexible; but, what's a dinosaur to do?" Elaine explained.

Topsy chuckled.

"I should have told you this years ago; but, I'm sorry me and Mr. Thicknose couldn't save you; we tried our best," Topsy said.

Elaine just shook her head.

"It wasn't your fault; after all, it was my time," Elaine claimed.

Topsy nodded as his unshed tears started streaming down his face and onto the ground. Even though Elaine is a ghost, she could still feel emotions when someone is upset. Soon enough, Topsy took a moment to wipe away the tears that were streaming down his face. He was so overwhelmed with happiness after seeing Elaine after all these years. It was hard for him to speak since he felt like there was a large lump stuck in his throat. Elaine understood that Topsy was too choked up to talk.

"It was nice to see you again; well; I better get going; hope to see you again some day," Elaine said, as she disappeared.

Topsy stayed in one place; moments later, he managed to regain his composure and went to his spot next to Tria.

"What happened, Topsy? You look like you've been crying," Tria stated.

Topsy sighed.

"I was visited by Elaine's ghost a few moments ago; it was amazing; yes, it did bring back some memories and yes I was crying; but, they were tears of happiness," Topsy explained.

Tria nodded and smiled.

"I'm so happy for you; and happy that Elaine has been watching over us all this time; hopefully Isaac comes back in ghost form to visit Rita; I know it has only been three years; but I can tell she still misses him terribly; so do the kids," Tria responded.

Topsy nodded.

After a few moments, Tria and Topsy fell asleep.

The next day, everyone in the herd gathered at the Rock Circle to discuss when Littlefoot and Cera can declare their union. However, they wanted to do it before the Cold Time.

"This is all happening so fast; I rmember when you first came out of your egg; now, you're grown up and planning your union ceremony; man I feel old," Topsy told Cera.

Soon enough, his great-grandpa Tyrus came up.

"You think you're old? I'm the oldest around here; and you're still very young considering that most dinosaurs can live to be two hundred years old," Tyrus claimed.

Soon enough, Sally joined her dad's side.

"My dad's right, Topsy; you're still a kid compared even to me," Sally said.

Topsy chuckled; he knew his grandmother had a point.

"Don't worry; I felt the same way when your grandma was planning to get married when she was young; lots of dads feel that way," Tyrus told Topsy.

"Just think that I'll be a grandfather again one of these days," Topsy claimed.

Tyrus nodded.

A few days have passed and Littlefoot and Cera have finally become mates. Things were certainly looking to go well for the newlyweds. With the love and support of their herd, Littlefoot and Cera can look forward to a long and happy marriage.

 **A/N: This is the final chapter of part one of this series; a second part will be started soon.**

 **Special Thanks goes to** **AllegroGiocoso for giving me the most reviews for this story.**


End file.
